


Anecdoche : Book One

by SheriffsLop



Series: The Epoch Collection [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Abusive Steve Harrington, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anxiety, Arranged Marriage, BAMF Barb Holland, BUT ONLY A LITTLE FLUFF, Background Relationships, Bisexual Female Character, Carol and Nicole are cousins, Depression, Donald 'Don' Campbell, Drugged Sex, Eating Disorders, Everybody's an Asshole, F/M, Fat Shaming, Forced Marriage, Heavy Angst, Honeymoon, Humiliation, Hurt Steve Harrington, Jennifer Li 'Space Cadet' Chang, Lots of Crying, Minor Steve Harrington/Nancy Wheeler, Nancy Barb and Space Cadet are best friends, Nancy Wheeler Is a Good Friend, No Seriously Steve's A Fucking Monster, Not Canon Compliant, OOC Steve Harrington, One-Sided Attraction, Panic Attacks, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Steve Harrington/Nancy Wheeler, Pre-Canon, Pre-Season/Series 01, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Sexualities Are Swapped Up, Smut, Steve Can Be Soft, Steve Harrington Being an Asshole, Steve Harrington Being an Idiot, Steve Harrington Is Kind Of An Alcoholic, Steve Harrington Is a Mess, Steve Harrington Smokes, Steve Has Issues, Steve's Parents Are Awful Too, Steve's dad is an asshole, Steve's mom is a bitch, Sunny Sanders, Teen Angst, Teen Marriage, Teen Pregnancy, The Season One Steve/Space Cadet Pregnancy AU ( But Worse !! ), The Three Musketeers - Freeform, Threatened Miscarriage, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation, Weddings, minor fluff, read carefully, sibling angst, some soft moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 33,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22766755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheriffsLop/pseuds/SheriffsLop
Summary: ❇ || Comments Are Seen And Greatly Appreaciated !!
Relationships: Steve Harrington & Steve Harrington's Father, Steve Harrington & Steve Harrington's Parents, Steve Harrington & Steve Harrington’s Mother, Steve Harrington/Carol Perkins, Steve Harrington/Nancy Wheeler, Steve Harrington/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Epoch Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636855
Kudos: 7





	1. *•.¸🌠 prσlσguє. α dєαd єnd 🌠¸.•*

September Twenty First, Nineteen Eighty - Three

Hawkins, Indiana, U.S.A

The Harrington Residence

🌠

Space Cadet stood in between Sunny and Don, everyone made an effort to get dressed that night. They needed to look presentable around the Harringtons . . . apparently. After Steve ended up . . . assaulting Space Cadet, Don wanted to have a word with Mister Harrington. What Don meant by ' a word ' truly meant he wanted money. Steve's family had money . . . and Space Cadet . . . Space Cadet had Steve's baby . . . **_inside_** her. Don just wanted to monger for money, blackmail the Harringtons into paying them to keep their mouths shut.

Space Cadet didn't have a choice in the matter. Sunny already told her that they weren't getting an abortion, and Space Cadet was keeping the baby, because " Who would subject a baby to all that pain ? The baby did nothing wrong. "

. . . But, neither did Space Cadet. She was far from ready to be a mother, but Sunny offered to help. Maybe they might give Space Cadet enough money to hire a nanny for awhile, someone to show her the ropes of a baby.

Don rang the doorbell, before a [woman](https://66.media.tumblr.com/73f2e115712197b09037cd82598c9532/tumblr_phg8g2BkYV1wz0duwo1_400.gif) answered the door. She looked tired, exhausted, but she was surely pretty. Her outfit was a red ensemble, like a magazine pin - up of the fifties.

" You must be the Campbells, " she said. " Come in, come in. "

Don and Sunny walked in with Space Cadet right behind them. This was where Steve lived . . . this was where he and Nancy hooked up, this was where he lived, where he slept . . . dear god. Her palms became clammy, and she swept them along the hem of her [dress](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/0d/1b/6f/0d1b6fbea7f79da2281a8b8f265c6fab.jpg).

The woman held her hand out to Don.

" You must be Mister Campbell, " she greeted. " And this is your lovely Missus ? "

Don cleared his throat before shaking his head as well as this woman's hand.

" Don would be fine, " he said. " This is my girlfriend, Sunny, and my sister, Jennifer. "

" Patricia Harrington, " she introduced. " Patty's fine too. My husband, Doug, is in the dining room, I'm getting the plates ready. "

" Do you need any help, Missus Patty ? " Sunny asked.

" That would be amazing, Miss Sunny, " she said. " Follow me. "

" _**Steve**_ !! **_Hurry up, the Campbells are here_** !! " Missus Harrington called up the stairs.

" I'm coming !! "

Space Cadet instinctively grasped onto Don's hand before following her brother into the dining room, where they were met by a [man](https://66.media.tumblr.com/3786f92f734262096c760543e04ec24f/tumblr_omvuqvOJYG1t5garho1_500.gif). Hearing Steve's voice sent chills up her back. She avoided him as much as possible . . . hearing him caused her body to enter a panic. She was in his domain, his territory - and he hurt her in a place that she thought was safe. She wasn't safe anymore. There wasn't any running away this time.

" Don Campbell, " the man greeted. " Doug Harrington. "

He stood from the table and walked around, in order to shake Don's hand. It was sickening to watch as those two men were schmoozing with eachother. After Don told her that her feelings didn't matter in this, she lost respect for him - for Sunny. They proved to truly be awful. Mister Harrington and her brother proved to be two of a kind.

Space Cadet lead herself to the table, sitting at the last seat on the left side, assuming that Sunny would sit across from Missus Harrington, Mister Harrington and Don would sit across from eachother and she would have to . . . look at Steve . . . the entire time.

Sunny and Missus Harrington came back with plates that they set down at the respective placemats, before they went back to grab glasses as well as a pitcher of sweet tea.

" You conditioned that girlfriend of yours to be wife material, Don, " Mister Harrington claimed. " I'm impressed. "

" I can't take all the credit, " Don said. " Sunny had a great family to help her understand how a woman does things. "

Steve entered the dining room, adjusting the sweater he was wearing to smooth out over the button up he wore underneath. It was disgusting. He looked like a poster child, a little doll. He looked innocent, and sweet, like he wasn't actually a drunken, sex crazed monster.

Steve scowled at the sight of Space Cadet, and Space Cadet definitely returned the favor, even though she wanted to cry. She wanted to cry, kick, scream at the sight of him. If she had her way, she would never see or speak of Steve Harrington again.

" Steve, this is Don Campbell, " his father introduced. " Don, this is my son, Steven. "

" Oh, I'm pretty familiar with your son, Doug, " Don commented. " Pretty hair, chiseled jawline, teenage sexual prowess; the whole nine. "

Steve sat down in the seat across from Space Cadet, before sighing.

" Look, I already said I was sorry about that night, " Steve lied. " What more do you want ? "

Missus Harrington and Sunny made their places at the table. The table began to eat, as Mister Harrington and Don began talking.

" Well, when you called and told me that my idiot son knocked up your sister, I wasn't the least bit surprised, " Mister Harrington started.

Steve visibly choked on his sweet tea before the liquid sprayed from his mouth. He began to catch his breath as he leaned over the table before he stared at his dad, his eyes being as wide as they could possibly open.

" Whoa, whoa - what ? " Steve asked.

It was obvious that he was caught off guard. Steve's face was whiter than Space Cadet had ever seen it go, and his hands were trembling. What did he expect ? That he could raw dog her and get off scotch free ? Unlikely.

" What did you expect, dumbass ? " Space Cadet asked.

Sunny cleared her throat, signaling to Space Cadet to watch her mouth around the Harringtons.

" Pardon me, " Space Cadet excused. " Let me rephrase that; what did you expect, **_dipshit_** ? "

Don kicked Space Cadet's leg under the table, drawing his knife across his neck, telling her to cut it out or she was a goner.

" I'm sorry, " Space Cadet apologized. " I'm not great at holding my tongue. I say what's on my mind. "

" That's quite alright, Miss Jennifer, " Mister Harrington replied. " We'll have that fixed in no time. "

" **_We'll_** ? " Space Cadet asked.

" What are you getting at, Doug ? " Don asked.

" Well, we can't have anyone know that my son got your sister pregnant out of wedlock, " he started. " And there's no way I'm going to let it get out that she had an abortion, so I think the simple solution would be for Steve and Jennifer to marry. "

Space Cadet stabbed her fork into the chicken of her chicken alfredo before standing from her seat, her butt shoving the chair back. She was arched over the table, her face meeting Mister Harrington's.

" **_Excuse me_** ? " she asked. " **_Marry_** ? "

It seemed Steve had a similar reaction as his back was pressed against the chair and his chest was puffed out, as if he were holding back a scream. Of course he would be panicky, he was dating her best friend, and he did, contrary to what most people might believe, love Nancy. The fact Space Cadet was pregnant was nothing more than a drunken mistake for him, and that's all he wanted it to be. Now, he had a baby in tow, and his parents were forcing him to marry a girl he couldn't stand when he was sober. He was drunk, horny - and she was there. Nancy wasn't putting out, so what was better than to screw her best friend . . . right ?

" I don't even **_like_** Space Geek !! " Steve claimed.

" Right back 'atcha, pretty boy, " Space Cadet agreed. " You can't make us get married !! I could just lie and say the baby isn't his !! "

" What if our grandchild looks like him ? " Missus Harrington asked.

" There's plenty of people that look kind of like Steve, " Space Cadet claimed. " I could just say I slept with a foreign exchange student who just so happened to look like him. "

Space Cadet felt a hand on her shoulder, which caused her to sit down, defeated. She looked to Steve, as if she were trying to force him to get up and retaliate, but it was obvious to both the teens that nothing they said was going to stop the Harringtons from changing their minds. Maybe Don would pull through; have a last minute realization. Space Cadet turned to face Don.

" Great idea, " Don said. " But - "

Yes, a ' but ', maybe it would be " But she's underage " or " But she's too young for marriage " Anything. Something. 

" - We don't have a lot of money, we can't really help with a wedding, or pay for much, " Don continued.

Hope. Maybe that was a signal that they won't be able to marry. If Don couldn't pay for a wedding, which was the bride's family's job, then the Harringtons would back out and they wouldn't have to do this. There was no way that Space Cadet was going to be a prisoner of Steve's, not after what he did to her.

" Nonsense, Don, " Mister Harrington said. " We can pay for everything, and we can take care of Miss Jennifer here. Here, to seal the deal, we can give you a thousand five hundred dollars . . . as a union between men. "

" One thousand, five hundred dollars, you say ? " Don asked.

Space Cadet had her fingers crossed. Maybe this was just a misdirection, to be like " No way, José ", so they can bounce and leave. She was desparate for anything to get her out of this at this point.

" And that's a done deal, Doug, " Don said.

Her brother held out his hand to Mister Harrington's right in front of the two teenagers. Steve and Space Cadet locked eyes with eachother, and it was two very different looks. She, of course, was petrified, horrified, that her brother would so willingly give her up like that. She was now trapped in a situation, a life - the rest of her life, with Steve Harrington. He was obviously frustrated, upset, because this meant that he couldn't be with Nancy; he wasn't a teenager with barely a flying fuck to give in this world anymore. He had to grow up, even though that was the one thing he dreaded most of all. He wasn't going to be teenager anymore.

" Now this calls for a celebration, " Mister Harrington announced. " Welcoming Jennifer into our family. "

" I'm not going to marry her, " Steve refused.

It was a useless tactic. Nothing either of them could say could possibly change anyone's mind, regardless of all the times they denied. They had to go through, and spend the rest of their lives together, for the sake of this baby.

" Actually, Steve, " Mister Harrington began. " You **_will_** be marrying Jennifer, you **_will_** be breaking up with Nancy Wheeler, and you **_will_** do the proposal in public, so everybody knows. You won't be whoring around anymore. "

" What will happen if I don't ? " Steve asked.

It was just like they were digging themselves into a deeper hole. Steve was just too stupid to understand that there was no way out, or he was just bargaining with himself, in denial of this happening.

" Mister Campbell here hasn't reported you to the Chief just yet, " Mister Harrington commented. " How does twenty years in prison sound ? "

Steve finally had the look of teenage defiance fade from his face before sitting back down, slumping in his chair, before his mother tapped his chin with the handle of her fork, causing him to sit back up. He was also defeated, and finally understood there was no way out. This was the end of his glory years.

" Do I have to do this in public ? " Steve asked.

Space Cadet looked to Mister Harrington, in hopes that he'll level with her. It was going to be so awkward in public, everyone was going to see. Nancy was going to see, Barb was going to see; Tommy H., Carol, Nicole - all of Steve's friends; everyone was going to see.

" In public, " Mister Harrington confirmed. " Everyone is going to see. "

" How am I going to break up with Nancy ? " he asked.

Space Cadet has rarely seen Steve show sympathy, and this was one of the rare occasions. She could kind of tell that Steve - he loved Nancy. Space Cadet loved Nancy too, so she understood. She wanted it all to go over gently, and she did not want to hurt her best friend, ever. Steve was Nancy's first serious boyfriend, and while Space Cadet despised Steve with every living fiber of her being, she loved Nancy just the same. Imagine losing your boyfriend to your best friend ? If only they could tell Nancy the truth.

" The same way you've broken up with all of the other run of the mill Hawkins whores you bring home, " Mister Harrington explained. " You've broken up with girls before; what's one more ? "

" Nancy is **_not_** just another Hawkins slut !! " Space Cadet argued.

" Nancy's **_not_** a whore, " Steve retorted. " She's special !! Nancy's smart, and super nice, unlike all the other girls here. "

" Yeah !! " Space Cadet agreed.

" I don't **_care_** what you think of her, " his father argued. " You fucked up **_again_** , and this time, instead of running under our legs, you're going to fix the **_goddamn_** mistake you made !! "

Don yanked Space Cadet back into her seat, holding her down by her arm.

Steve sighed; it seemed as if he had given up trying to crawl out of this deep hole he had dug. He leaned forward and began to eat his pasta.

Space Cadet leaned forward and did the same. She stayed silent, just like Missus Harrington and Sunny had been the whole time. Two penitent women, waiting on hand and foot at the command of their giant babies that they call partners. They were brainwashed robots, incapable of the idea that women had power. Space Cadet will never be that, she will never be the perfect little housewife that babied Steve. That just wasn't her.

This was a dead end, and both teenagers knew that there was no U - turns. This was it. They were going to be a perfect nuclear family, and if the Harringtons had any control there was no chance of abortion, adoption, eventual divorce. They had no say of who they were anymore.


	2. *•.¸🌠 chαptєr σnє. thє вєtrσthєd 🌠¸.•*

September Twenty - Fourth, Nineteen Eighty - Three

Hawkins, Indiana, U.S.A

Hawkins Senior High School

🌠

Space Cadet had her hair up in a messy bun, and she was wearing jeans and a N.A.S.A hoodie. She was just trying to draw attention away from herself. She just wanted to avoid everyone that wasn't Nancy and Barb. Space Cadet made her way to Nancy's locker, and Nancy was cradled in Barb's arms, obviously in tears. Steve more than likely broke up with her that morning or the previous night. God, Space Cadet felt shitty. She had to act nonchalant, like nothing was wrong, like she wasn't pregnant with her best friend's boyfriend's baby, like she wasn't already married off to Steve.

" Oh my god, Nancy, " Space Cadet started. " What happened ? What's wrong ? "

" Steve broke up with me last night !! " Nancy cried.

She nuzzled herself back into Barb's shoulder, using Barb's plaid shirt as a surface to wipe her mascara stained tears on. Sobs escaped from the girl, and Space Cadet couldn't possibly blame her. She knew that Nancy really loved Steve. Space Cadet went to wrap Nancy in a hug, and the Three Musketeers were enraptured in a group hug.

" She's taking it super hard, " Barb said.

" I could imagine, " Space Cadet replied. " What happened ? What did he say ? "

" He said that there was someone else !! " Nancy whined. " He said that he had liked her for a long time, and that he wanted her more, all I did was prove it. "

Space Cadet felt her stomach gurgle, and it wasn't just morning sickness. She hadn't really gotten morning sickness yet. She was only a month in - of course she wouldn't have gotten any yet. She definitely got panic sick, and that caused her to puke.

Barb, Nancy, and Space Cadet looked up from the hug to see Steve and his small gang of hooligans come walking over. Steve was fidgeting a small velvet box in his hands, and Space Cadet watched as Nancy dried her eyes. Space Cadet knew Nancy began to hope again; hope that Steve was realizing a mistake he made and was running back to apologize to her . . . but Space Cadet knew that was the furthest from the truth.

God, why now ? Why Nancy ? Why her ?

" Steve ? " Nancy asked.

Steve pushed Nancy and Barb to the side, centering to Space Cadet.

" Step aside, princesses, " Steve said. " Space Cadet - "

Space Cadet felt the tears brim in her eyes, and listened as his friends began whispering - shit talking about how Steve Harrington was proposing to the weirdo space nerd, Jenny Chang. She was just as disgusted by the situation as they were. She was just as upset as Nancy was, just as frustrated as Steve, just as helpless as Barb was in witnessing.

" I have had my eyes on you for months - years now. Every day I have laid in bed awake, wondering this question, and while I know this is all shocking, I know that it's now or never, " he started.

His tone seemed so sweet . . . it seemed genuine, like he actually did love her. It was as if Steve had his mind in, day in and day out for a very long time, like he was using Nancy as a stepping stone to get to her. He was a damn convincing liar, and she knew that she had to be too.

He got onto one knee, opening the box to reveal a [ring](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/d6/f2/75/d6f2757a0c83d0136302914443a6fc59--pear-engagement-ring-solitaire-rose-gold-rose-gold-pear-ring.jpg), in all of its shiny, diamond, golden glory. It was a ring any girl would kill to have, and it was beautiful . . . but it represented something so fucking ugly. This ring should be on Nancy's finger, given to her by Space Cadet or even Steve for Christ's sake. No, instead, it was flashed in front of Space Cadet, and Nancy was the one sobbing in irredeemable pain. The roles should be switched. If she could make it to where Steve and Nancy had a happy wedding and were blessed with a baby they would love to bits; she would, no questions asked.

" Will you marry me ? " Steve asked.

Space Cadet felt herself beginning to cry, tears were actually falling down her face. This was it. The worst part was that she had to say ' yes ', in front of Nancy. She had to hurt her best friend, even though that was one of the only things in her life that she didn't want to do . . . but she had no other choice.

Space Cadet hid her face behind the sleeves of her hoodie, wiping her tears away. She kept her face hidden from everyone, before nodding. She could pin it on the ' excitement ' on the ' surprise '. She felt awful, she felt dirty . . . how could she possibly do this to her best friend ?

Steve took her left hand before rolling her sleeve up, exposing her hand. He pulled the ring from the box, before sliding it into her ring finger. He stood before yanking her into a hug, which she reluctantly returned. She continued to quietly cry into Steve's chest . . . she was his now, whether she wanted to be or not. She was Steve Harrington's fiancée, his betrothed.

She pulled back, attempting to pull away from him, so she could return to Nancy and Barb, but he stopped her. Space Cadet was pulled back into a hug, before Steve pulled her into a steamy kiss.

Her heart was pounding, and goosebumps crawled along her skin. It felt like she was suffocating, like Steve's embrace was crushing her . . . she needed out. He needed to get his lips off of her - _**how dare he**_ ? She squirmed in his grasp, attempting to get away.

Finally he pulled back, and Space Cadet tried to go back to Nancy and Barb. She wanted to explain why this was happening, because Nancy was her best friend, and she needed to understand. She was her best friend, and maybe it would hurt a little less if she knew.

Steve grabbed her hand and yanked her towards him, before wrapping his arm around her shoulders. He began to lead her away from Nancy and Barb.

" C'mon babe, " he said. " You're hanging out with us now. "

Space Cadet looked over his arm, attempting to wave goodbye to Barb and Nancy, but Nancy was too busy crying and Barb gave Space Cadet a small wave before going back to comforting Nancy. Space Cadet wanted to run back and hug Nancy too, but Steve pushed her forward, and didn't allow her to turn back.

" You're ruining your life, Stevie - boy, " Tommy H. claimed.

" Are you guys marrying because you knocked her up ? " Carol asked. " I could already imagine her begging you to screw her; ' Steve !! Please, I'm so horny !! C'mon, Nancy won't know . . . '. "

The two started laughing, before Nicole elbowed Carol.

" You're a bitch, Carol, " Nicole said. " What if they're like, actually in love ? "

Steve scoffed and shook his head. It was obvious that was the case to anyone that had a brain, because anyone who was around Steve and Space Cadet knew how much they couldn't stand eachother. But his friends were dumb, and Nancy was so incredibly hurt; they wouldn't see the truth.

" We are, " Steve said. " There were long nighttime phone calls, and flowers, and all that shit. "

' All that shit '; Space Cadet had never gotten a flower in her life, never a box if chocolates. There was no proof, but Steve's word was far more important than hers. Nobody will believe her or even listen, Friday simply proved that. Maybe now that the word was out, Steve would take her out on dates . . . that wasn't what she wanted to do. She wanted to enjoy this school year with her friends, do teenage stuff. Of course she wanted to get married, eventually - not like this, not to Steve.

She had planned her wedding a million times, and it went a little something like this; Nancy would wear a big ballgown - a Cinderella dress, with beautiful shoes. She would look like a princess for the day that she became Space Cadet's queen. Mister Wheeler would walk her down the aisle, and Space Cadet would be waiting there for her, all tuxed up. It would be in Hawai'i or Canada, in sand or snow. Her brother and his friends could be their wedding party, and it would be great.

That wasn't happening now. It wasn't happening ever. It wasn't allowed. Now, Space Cadet was going to be a mother, and she was forced to marry Steve. There was no way out, no cold feet, no running away, no divorce, no adoptions, no other alternatives. She was stuck.

" She ain't talking much, " Tommy H. said. " I guess that's improvement, rather her shut up than listen to her bitch the whole time. "

" Shut the fuck up, Tommy, " Space Cadet snapped.

" Oh, finally decided to open her mouth, huh ? " Carol asked. " I liked it better the other way. "

" Whatever, Carol, " Space Cadet said. " I'd like you better the other way too. "

Steve's hand went to her hip, before squeezing the small amount of fat she had on her hips. He pulled her closer to him, before leaning down, pretending like he was going to suck on her ears.

" Shut the fuck up, " he whispered. " Or you're gonna pay for it later. "

Space Cadet felt the chills travel from her toes to the ends of her hair. The sensation worsened as he pulled her earlobe into his mouth. She winced under his touch but still felt the infuriating rage growing within her as she listened to the thoughtless comments of Tommy H. and Carol.

" Now that got her to shut up. " , " Wow, she must be a horny little bitch, ain't she ? "

Steve pulled away and held her close to himself, pulling her stomach towards his own body.

She braced his chest with her wrists before placing her head against his chest. She hid herself again, that's all she wanted to do; hide. She wanted to dig a hole and bury herself in it. She felt so out of place around Steve and his friends, because she knew she wasn't an empty - headed, loud - mouth bitch like Carol, and she wasn't a dumbass prone to dickish actions like Tommy H. - Nicole was rather hard to read. 

The chick was part of the yearbook club, and Space Cadet had her in art class. She seemed pretty smart, and she never went out of her way to be a jackass like the others. She was quiet, and Space Cadet saw her reading in the library, for fun it seemed. The ginger walked out of the library with ' Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas ' and ' The Amityville Horror '; she liked the creepy and gorey books. To each's own . . . what was a girl like that doing around people like this ? Obviously Tommy H. wasn't forcing her into marriage like Space Cadet's situation; it didn't seem that way at least. Maybe she was just trying to fit in and these idiots were the only choice. 

It wasn't like Nancy, Barb, and Space Cadet were super welcoming. They were the Three Musketeers, and they did not need any more friends. That was the facts.

The first bell rang for their first class, for Space Cadet it was English, and she knew that Steve went to History ( only because Nancy told her, and his history class was right across from Nancy's Chemistry class ). Space Cadet knew she needed her English book, and her notebook to take notes, and they only had five minutes. Space Cadet's locker was at least three hallways down. She was rarely late.

" Catch you on the flipside, Harrington, " Tommy H. dismissed.

Carol agreed with a quick, ' see ya' ' vefore she and Nicole walked with Tommy H. to their lockers, all three of them were laughing, more than likely at Space Cadet, especially because of Carol making rude comments directed towards Space Cadet. ' Braceface ', ' Tuna Snatch ', ' Horny bitch ' ; whatever she could think of.

Steve shrugged, before looking down at Space Cadet.

" We need to go to your locker, right ? " he asked.

Space Cadet nodded before flipping his arm off of her shoulders. She stuffed her hands into her hoodie pocket, before turning on her heel.

" You don't need to walk me to class, " she said. " Nobody's paying attention anymore. "

" I'm walking you to class whether you want me to or not, " Steve argued. " I have to do it, or else we won't be selling this whole romance thing. "

" There is no romance between us, " Space Cadet stated. " Your family is only doing this to cover their assess, and I don't need you kissing mine. I got it. "

She began to walk away before Steve yanked her back under his arm. He was bigger than her, he was stronger than her . . . whatever he said, goes. The goosebumps pimpled over her body, and the all familiar chill shocked through her body. The same chill she felt from the night of . . . they night that they . . . the night it happened. Her heart was pounding, and she felt her breathing hitch . . . she was suffocating.

" I said, I'm walking you to class, " he stated. " You don't get to argue with me. "

Her breathing was audible, and her eyes were open wide. She squirmed under his arm, but she couldn't go away. She had to stay or what could happen if she were to reject her betrothed in public ? The Harringtons woukd be pissed and Don would - there was no way out.

" Fine !! " she snapped.

Space Cadet leaned on his chest, placing her hand on his chest. Maybe if she just disassociated his body with his face, just think of him as a shell of a person, don't listen to him. She still trembled in his grasp and he let go of her, shimmying himself of his jacket, before placing it on her shoulders. The smell of his cologne invaded her nostrils and it was like his jacket was an anaconda from hell, attempting to drag her down. It was like vines, stapling themselves to her body, not allowing her out.

They arrived at her locker, and Space Cadet unlocked the combination lock, ignoring Steve completely. She heard his voice, but it was nothing more than mindless chatter, because she wasn't paying attention. She could barely even recognize her own face in the reflection of the tiny mirror she had in her locker. It was like she was staring at a stranger, instead of herself. It was a stranger she hated, because that stranger was her.

His hand grabbed her shoulder and shoved her back.

" What class do you have next ? " he asked. " Wha - "

Steve looked at the side of her locker, seeing pictures of Nancy, Space Cadet, and Barb hung up with planet magnets, and two pictures of the three with Nancy's face surrounded in hearts.

" You're gay ? " he asked. " Why would you sleep with me if you liked women ? "

" I didn't sleep with you by choice, " Space Cadet argued. " And, no, I'm not. I like men too. "

" We'll talk about this later, " he whispered. " Don't think you're off the hook, bitch. "

" So, what class do you have, honey ? " he asked.

His words were seething with venom. She could tell he was pissed . . . but what was he going to do that daddy dearest would approve of ?

" E - English, " she responded. " I have English with Heart. "

He nodded before taking her English book from her locker. He put her under his arm again and she felt shaded, loomed over. The tardy bell rang and they were in the halls . . . alone. They were silent, through the entire walk through.

Finally Space Cadet arrived at the door to her English class, but Steve stopped her from knocking on the door. He grabbed her shoulders and she attempted to break away.

" What are you doing ? " she asked.

" Shut up, " he hissed under his breath.

He pulled her into a kiss, before allowing her to break free.

" See you after this period, babe, " he dismissed.

Space Cadet took her textbook, before she watched as Steve walked down the corridor. She turned as he disappeared from her view before knocking on the door. Quickly, Miss Heart opened the door.

" Ah, the future Missus Steven Harrington, " she greeted. " Care to explain why you're late without a hall pass ? "

" Love is in the air, " Space Cadet sighed. " I guess. "

Space Cadet walked into the room before making her place at her assigned desk. She opened her textbook to the page written on the chalkboard.


	3. *•.¸🌠 chαptєr twσ. suffєr thє chíldrєn 🌠¸.•*

September Twenty - Fourth, Nineteen Eighty - Three

Hawkins, Indiana, U.S.A

The Harrington Residence

🌠

Steve slammed his bedroom door shut before locking it. He tangled his fingers in his hair as he paced around the bedroom floor.

Space Cadet slumped over on his bed, feeling the tears slipping from her eyes. He was fuming, within reason. He found out that his girlfriend's best friend had the hots for her the whole friendship.

" Steve, " Space Cadet started. " I'm sorry, you weren't supposed to - "

" What did you do with her ? " Steve asked. " What did you do with her that I didn't know about ? "

" **_Nothing_** , I swear, " Space Cadet responded. " I didn't do anything with her that you didn't know about. "

It was the truth. Space Cadet never touched Nancy, never slept with Nancy, never flirted with Nancy. She didn't do anything but pine secretly from the sidelines. There was nothibg she could do without Nancy being ashamed of herself, without Don being upset with her.

" I should beat you, " Steve said. " You deserve to get your ass fucking **_handed_** to you for this. "

Space Cadet began to panic. Was Steve going to hurt her ? His parents wouldn't be home for another hour or so, because his mom was out on a girl's outing with her little housewife friends and his dad was at work, probably screwing his secretary. He couldn't hurt her; he wouldn't hurt her.

" **_What about the baby, Steve ?_** " she asked. " _**What if you kill the baby ?**_ "

In all honesty, that didn't . . . bother her. It should've bothered her. A baby's life resting in the fate of whether or not Steve hits her should bother her, but it didn't. Was there something wrong with her ? Something broken ?

" Miscarriages, " he said. " They happen, right ? "

Her heart thumped in her chest. If she couldn't come up up with a good reason, Steve was going to hurt her. Steve was going to hurt her. She saw the shadow of his fist raised up and she shrieked before curling into a ball, hiding her face from the male.

" **_Your dad !!_** " she exclaimed. " **_If your dad sees any bruises, he'll know you hurt me !!_** "

Steve's fist lowered, and he stood, shivering from his own rage. He shook his head before looking towards his dresser, which he knocked an empty water bottle off of.

" **_If you hurt me,_** " she continued. " **_Everyone will know that Steve Harrington beats his girlfriend and you'll get thrown in the slammer for domestic violence._** "

She felt herself beginning to smile. She was winning. He didn't care about her, no, but he cared about his reputation, and he cared about his dad and his daddy's money. This was Steven Harrington's weakness.

He slammed his dresser against the wall. He was nothing more than a dumb man - baby, just like his father. His mother put up with that, but Space Cadet was nothing like Patricia Harrington, and she wasn't playing that game with him. He was throwing a toddler tantrum, and it was quite frankly hilarious.

" Fuck you, " Steve hissed. " You're gonna pay, somehow, someday. "

She shook her head and leaned back on his bed, beginning to laugh in her own victory. He wasn't shit, he was nothing to be afraid of. He was nothing.

" Oh, you're getting cocky, aren't you ? " he asked.

" You're a little **_bitch_** , Harrington, " Space Cadet giggled.

She stood from the bed, and began to nonchalantly walk over to him, swaying her hips, dancing on her heels. She was beaming a victorious smile. She won, what doesn't he understand ?

" Of course I am, " she claimed. " You can't touch me, or hurt me, **_there's nothing you can do that will -_** "

_** Slap !! ** _

Space Cadet was back on the bed. Her cheek stung. She gasped as she rubbed her cheek. He did hurt her. He slapped her. He didn't punch her, he slapped her. Maybe it was the noise that sent her into silent tears or maybe it was the stinging sensation on the side of her face.

" Not so big and bad now, are you ? " he asked. " Know your place, **_bitch_**. "

She began to lift herself from the bed, and she nodded. She was still in disbelief on the fact that he hit her. Slapping probably wouldn't leave a mark, unless he slapped her hard enough. He wasn't going to do that; he was obviously smarter than that.

She stood from the bed and hung her head, allowing the loose locks of her hair to hang towards her face. Tears continued to slip from her eyes, and she sniffled.

" Oh, pity you, " he huffed. " Poor you. Space Nerd didn't get to live her happy, little gay fantasy. Now she has to grow up and act like a woman. It must be devastating. "

He continued to walk throughout the room, circling her.

She trembled under his shadow again. She was wrong, and she didn't deserve to be happy, or think that she had an out. He could slap her and toss her wherever he wanted. It wasn't like she could approach his dad to show him her naked, bruised body. She was stuck again.

" I just learned that my ex - girlfriend had happy lesbian fun times with her best friend, " he said. " I had to leave everything I had worked for, everything I wanted, for your stupid ass, all because you went and got pregnant. You don't see any tears on my face, do you ? "

" I didn't want to be pregnant either . . . " she said.

" Then why are you ? " he asked.

" It's not like I had a choice !! " she exclaimed.

He grabbed her by the jaw and held her up to face him. She shivered and wheezed in his chokehold.

" Watch your mouth, " he snapped. " It's like you enjoy getting the shit beat out of you !! "

She gasped and began crying before he threw her back on the bed. The door downstairs opened up.

" Steve, Jenny, " it was his mom. " I'm home. "

" Go to the bathroom and wash your face off, " he ordered. " My mom can't suspect a thing. "

Space Cadet nodded in agreement, standing from the bed and walking down the hallway. She entered the guest bathroom before turning on the sink. She filled her cupped hands with warm water before washing her face with the warm water. Her eyes were red, and slightly swollen. How was she going to get rid of this ?

" He hit you, didn't he ? "

Space Cadet looked at the bathroom door to see Missus Harrington standing there, leaning against the door frame.

" Did you ever teach your son not to hit girls ? " Space Cadet demanded.

She lifted herself off the door frame before she came to Space Cadet, wiping the tears from the young girl's eyes. She held Space Cadet towards her chest.

" I know it hurts, Jenny, " she said. " But we're strong women, and no matter how much Douglas and Steven bruise and batter us, we'll always be strong. "

Space Cadet looked in the bathroom mirror. She did not see two strong women, she saw a depressed shell of who she used to be and a factory resetted robot. They weren't strong women . . . what were they ? It wasn't right, it wasn't fair. They weren't ragdolls for Steve and his dad to throw around and abuse them. They were people.

" Steve sh - shouldn't . . . " Space Cadet started. " It's not . . . fair. "

They were both silent and crying in the bathroom. Before the steps of Steve were heard coming up the stairs. Missus Harrington let go of Space Cadet and began to pull Space Cadet's hair out of her bun.

" What are you two doing up here ? " Steve asked.

Missus Harrington began to pull Space Cadet's hair back, out of her face, as if she were trying to style it. Missus Harrington pulled back Space Cadet's bangs from her face.

" Such a pretty girl . . . " she sighed. " Doesn't she look beautiful, Steve ? "

Space Cadet quickly looked at Steve, and then back in the mirror. She avoided his knife like glances, as if he were hungrily eying her.

" Beautiful, " Steve replied. " Absolutely beautiful. "

" Maybe we should leave her hair down, for the wedding, " Missus Harrington recommended. " It all depends on the dress she's wearing. "

" Something that hugs her, " he commented. " Not all that puffy shit girls think is hot. "

Space Cadet didn't know how she felt about something that gripped onto her curves, she didn't feel comfortable with . . . she hated her body, even though it hadn't changed in the slightest. She hated looking at herself, maybe it was because that her body was a constant reminder that Steve had touched her. It was a reminder that she didn't fight back hard enough, a reminder that she wasn't strong enough. 

Missus Harrington pulled Space Cadet's hair back into a messy bun atop her head, tugging her hair from her face. She rubbed Space Cadet's shoulders before backing up and leaving the bathroom, leaving the two alone once again.

" What did you tell her ? " Steve asked. " Did you go and tattle on me to her ? "

" N - No, I didn't . . . " Space Cadet responded. " I promise. "

Steve walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind him. He stood in front of it, not allowing for her to have any reasonable escape.

" My mom was right about something, " he muttered. " You do have a pretty face, even when your cheeks are all fucked up. "

He walked forward, before grabbing her face and pinching her pudgy cheeks. She shuttered in his grasp, due to the pain of the slap. He pulled her towards him, pulling on her hoodie.

" And these clothes don't fit you at all, " he commented. " You look like a shapeless blob. Why don't you take this off for me ? "

Space Cadet backed up and shook her head. He wasn't going to take away her dignity. He had to leave her with something. She was getting naked when she felt like it. She shivered as he pulled her hoodie up, exposing her stomach.

" No !! " she exclaimed. " Don't, Steve, please !! "

" Steve !! " his mom was downstairs. " Can you come here ? I have a few questions to ask you. "

He pushed Space Cadet back before tugging her hoodie back down. He shook his head before leaving the bathroom.

Space Cadet began to scratch at her arms. It felt as if bugs were crawling under her skin, or as if she were trying to leave her own body. She went back to the sink and turned the knobs back on, before splashing warm water back on her face.

Space Cadet left the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. She made her way back downstairs, before seeing Steve and his mom sitting at a table with a binder. She stood at the bottom of the staircase, watching on in silence.

" So, I was talking to Helen today, and she said that her sister is a wedding planner, " Missus Harrington said. " Maybe I can schedule an appointment for you guys with her, and she can get the wedding planned. "

" Isn't this like a girl thing ? " Steve asked. " I don't care what flowers are at the wedding or what color the placemats are. "

" If you want a good wedding, I suggest you put your input in, " his mom urged. " I'm sure your fiancée doesn't know the first thing about a classy wedding. Has she even attended a wedding before ? "

Space Cadet hadn't attended a true wedding, and it wasn't like Don and Sunny were getting married anytime soon. If Space Cadet was being honest, she was sure that Don loved Sunny in all the ways he possibly could. He did care for her and put her on a pedestal, but at the same time . . . Space Cadet had a feeling that Don simply didn't **_like_** women. Sure, he got along with them, and like any man these days, claimed homosexual men and women made him ' uncomfortable ', but he sure as hell would look at Bruce Springsteen and Billy Idol for a prolonged period of time. Maybe it was some weird compensation, like he claims to dislike gay people, because he **_is_** a gay people.

He was only doing what traditional men of the time were doing, by courting a woman.

" I actually haven't been to a wedding, " Space Cadet said from the stairs. " Care to indulge me on your ideas ? "

It wasn't like she was going to get her way anyway.

Space Cadet made her way to the dining room table, before reluctantly making her place next to Steve. She tensed as he put his arm around her. She leaned forward on the table, overlooking plans from past weddings that this lady had planned.

They all sounded fancy and elegant, with roses and lace fabric dresses, reds and blues . . . none of them sounded like a wedding Space Cadet would have. She didn't want a huge reception, where there were so many people that she had never met before. She didn't care for the fancy arrangements, or the big, pretty dresses ( though she also hated Steve's idea of a tight, curve hugging dress ). She couldn't even pronounce whatever a ' Filet Mignon ' is. On top of that, she couldn't even drink any of the wines or champagnes on the list, even if she weren't pregnant ( seventeen, hello ? ) .

" Who would you want in your bridal party, Jenny ? " Missus Harrington asked.

" Uhm, Nancy Wheeler and Barbara Holland for sure, " Space Cadet answered. " That is if they would want to be. "

" Why would you put my ex - girlfriend in our wedding, **_dear_** ? " Steve asked.

Space Cadet wanted to vomit every time he called her one of those disgusting pet names. She liked when he called her ' Space Nerd ' and ' Space Geek ' better. The sound of ' honey ' and ' darling ' were like poison spilling from his toxic mouth.

" She's still my best friend, " Space Cadet answered. " And even then, I . . . I don't know if she would even want to be at this point, I still have to ask. I haven't talked to her all day. "

" Why don't you have Carol Perkins if you can't get Nancy ? " Missus Harrington asked. " Oh, and Carol's little cousin, Nicole Perkins, if Barbara doesn't want to ? "

So Nicole was Carol's cousin ? That explained a lot, maybe they were forced to hang out together. They were not the same in anyway, Tommy H. and Carol seemed like the ringleaders of dumbassery, and Nicole seemed to be along for the ride. 

" I'd rather talk to Nancy and Barb first, " Space Cadet replied. " They're still my best friends. "


	4. *•.¸🌠 chαptєr thrєє. líttlє dσlls 🌠¸.•*

October Second, Nineteen Eighty - Three

Hawkins, Indiana, U.S.A

The Wheeler Residence

🌠

Space Cadet stood at the front door, wearing something she absolutely hated. She had her hair in a loose ponytail, and she was wearing a dress that Missus Harrington bought her. Space Cadet basically lived with the Harringtons at this point, all she had to do was pack up the last bit of her stuff from Don's before she was moved in with her fiancé. This dress simply was not Space Cadet, it was a soft, peachy pink, with white stripes. It flowed freely around her calves and the sleeves went to her elbows. Missus Harrington bought her plenty of new outfits, so she could be seen in public with the King of Hawkins himself.

Space Cadet also wore a necklace with a diamonded ' H ' for ' Harrington ', it was on a gold chain, and costed a pretty penny of the Harringtons'. It was basically a glorified collar, as if she were a bitch owned by Steve Harrington.

Space Cadet rang the doorbell, and waited, purse in her hands. Finally the door was opened by Missus Wheeler.

" Oh, Space Cadet, I didn't think we'd be seeing you back here, " she greeted. " Nancy's up in her room, studying for another test in her History class. "

" Is it okay if I come in ? " Space Cadet asked. " I need to talk to her. "

Missus Wheeler allowed for her to enter the house.

" She's pretty hurt that Steve dumped her for you, " Missus Wheeler said. " How long have you and Steve been . . . going steady ? "

Space Cadet shrugged.

" It's a complicated story, " she replied. " And not one I can really get into right now. "

" Oh . . . " Missus Wheeler responded. " Nancy might be . . . a little standoffish, but understand that she's really hurt right now. I'm sure that once you two start chatting, you'll be laughing and having fun like old times. "

Space Cadet nodded. She knew Nancy was going to be angry - hurt that Space Cadet basically stole her boyfriend away from her. That was realistic. It was also realistic if Nancy kicked her out and told Space Cadet to leave her alone forever. 

She walked upstairs, hearing Mike groan over the sound of a Lego tower falling over and breaking. Space Cadet knocked on Nancy's door, before the door opened.

Nancy immediately scrunched her eyebrows and squinted at the smaller, half - Chinese girl that stood in front of her. She began to shut her door, but Space Cadet jammed her white kitten heel into the door.

" Nancy, wait - " she exclaimed. " I need to talk to you. "

" I don't want to talk to you !! " Nancy argued.

" I know, " Space Cadet replied.

" So then go away, " Nancy said.

" It's important, " Space Cadet argued.

" Don't you have a home to go wreck ? " Nancy asked.

" Nancy !! " Space Cadet exclaimed. " Okay, okay, you have every reason to say that, but if you would just listen to me - "

Nancy tossed her back against the window before covering her ears and obnoxiously shouting over Space Cadet's grunts of effort.

" La - la - la, I can't hear you !! " Nancy repeated.

Space Cadet managed to worm her way through the crack in the door before she slammed it shut.

" Real mature, Nance, " She huffed.

Space Cadet straightened her dress out before holding her hand out to Nancy in order to lift her from the floor.

Nancy swatted her hand away before lifting herself off the floor. She spun on her heel before flopping herself onto the bed.

" What ? " Nancy asked.

Space Cadet sat at Nancy's desk chair. She could just ask and keep the Harrington family name intact, keep the Campbell family name intact . . . no, she will not be silenced.

" You do realize I don't want to actually marry Steve ? " Space Cadet asked.

" Rumor has it that you guys were up until ten thirty at night, " Nancy said. " You guys would be talking and telling each other how much you love each other. "

" Does that really sound like us ? " Space Cadet asked.

" I don't know anymore, " Nancy snapped. " How am I supposed to trust you ? You were one of my best friends and you came into mine and Steve's relationship like a . . . a homewrecking whore !! "

" Don't you dare call me that !! " Space Cadet hissed. " You think you know everything, but everything you've heard - none of it is true !! "

" Am I just supposed to believe that too ? " Nancy asked.

" Sonething happened, Nancy, " Space Cadet said. " I can't tell you what it is, but something happened with the Harringtons, my brother, and I - and for payment, I have to marry Steve and Don's milking Mister Harrington of his money. "

" Payment ? " Nancy asked. " What is this, a mob movie ? "

" Call it whatever you want, " Space Cadet dismissed. " It's not like my first choice was to _marry_ _**Steve**_. "

" _It was to marry you,_ " Space Cadet thought silently.

" You don't seem to determined to fight back, " Nancy claimed. " You seem to just be rolling with it. "

" Like I said, " Space Cadet reiterated. " It's not my choice. "

" You can make choices for yourself - " Nancy argued.

" Not everyone has that luxury, Nancy, " Space Cadet shut down. " I'm just trying to make the best of a bad situation. "

" Does Steve really love you then ? " Nancy asked.

Space Cadet gave Nancy a look of disbelief, remembering the hissing of ' Know your place, bitch ' and the sharp sting of Steve's hand going across her face. How could she even count him loving her as a possibility ? She shook her head.

" No, " she stated. " Everything is just a ruse. "

" So in like a year or two, you guys can get a divorce ? " Nancy asked. " Steve will be home free ? "

Space Cadet's eyes saddened. No exits, no adoptions, no abortions, no refusals; no ways out. She shook her head.

" The Harringtons are respected people. They have a image to keep up, " Space Cadet claimed. " No can do, Steve and I will be stuck together forever. "

Nancy seemed to get sad too, understandably. That was her boyfriend, **_was_**. She adored Steve, and they seemed to be a match made in heaven. She was a delicate, girly genius, and he was the handsome, head basketball star. Instead, the weirdo that deserved to be alone forever got him instead. Life is cruel, that's the gospel truth.

" So, you're like . . . getting **_married_** married ? " Nancy asked.

" **_Married_** married, " Space Cadet repeated in confirmation.

" One thing I can tell you is . . . Steve is a great kisser, " Nancy said. " Great lover. "

Space Cadet felt goosebumps rise to her skin, and the imaginary bugs began to dance along her. It sickened that she knew that . . . would she have enjoyed that night if she just gave in and had some fun ? Maybe it would have been fun if she just thought of it as stupid teenage fun.

" I guess I'll find out soon, " Space Cadet laughed.

" Have you looked at him in super tight jeans ? He's uh . . . packing, " Nancy asked.

Space Cadet felt her thighs tense. Space Cadet had seen Steve without jeans. She had crushed the image in the back of her mind, because nobody wants to think about . . . that, especially after everything that happened.

" Oh . . . uh, yeah, " Space Cadet answered. " We're . . . we're waiting for the wedding night. "

" I'm sure he can't wait, " Nancy teased. " Can you ? "

Space Cadet shrugged. She could wait forever. Well, she did want to have sex again one day, but she did not want to have sex in the situation she was in, or with the person she had sex with. She could hold off on engaging in coitus with Steve for the rest of her life. She wasn't looking forward to their wedding night, because she couldn't use her period as an excuse not to put out.

Space Cadet took the garbage bin from the side of Nancy's desk, pulling it closer to her. Space Cadet had very odd morning sickness. She always felt fine up until she had vomit coming up her throat and it snuck up on her.

" I didn't come here to talk to you about sleeping with Steve, " Space Cadet said. " I wanted to ask you something, but you can say no if you want. "

" What ? " Nancy asked.

" I know it would be hard for you, so remember you can say no, " Space Cadet started. " I have imagined my wedding a million times before, but I never pictured my wedding day without you in it, "

Albeit, Nancy was the beautiful bride of Space Cadet's dream wedding.

" Will you be my maid of honor ? " Space Cadet asked.

" Your maid of honor ? " Nancy asked. " A - Are you sure it won't be awkward ? I mean, Steve being there ? "

Space Cadet cringed lightly and nodded. It would definitely be awkward, especially because Nancy, if Space Cadet had any idea of who the Best Man would be, would be arm and arm with Tommy H. . She couldn't think of anyone else Steve would have in his Groom party, unless there were more guys that Space Cadet was unaware of.

" B - But, I'll be there, Barb - i - if she's okay with it too, " Space Cadet reasoned. " You won't be totally alone, just have to be arm and arm and maybe dance a few dances with Tommy H. . "

" I'm gonna be partnered with Tommy H. ? " Nancy asked. " Why isn't Carol a part of gour bridal party ? "

" Do you really think I want to have a Bachelorette party with Carol involved ? " Space Cadet asked. " She might bring booze and stuff to the party and we're underage; I mean, you might be cool with drinking, but I'm not. "

" Maybe a **_little bit_** of booze would be fun - " Nancy started.

" **_No booze at my bachelorette party,_** " Space Cadet snapped. " And try and avoid some weird ' progressive ' stuff like the penis wands inside of sex shop windows. "

" What about **_one_** penis wand ? " Nancy asked.

" **_No penis wands !!_** " Space Cadet whined.

" I thought I was the goody - two - shoes ? " Nancy asked.

" Okay, when you get married to a hot Brazilian part time pilot, part time model; how about I bring all the gross penis wands to your Bachelorette party ? " Space Cadet asked.

" Make him French and you can do whatever you want, " Nancy said. " Penis wands galore. "

Both girls began laughing at their overtly sexual jokes about the phallic shaped wands. It was so stupid, so silly, and one of the better memories that had come from this wedding planning.

So far, wedding planning had been tedious. Space Cadet barely could get a word in between Missus Harrington and her wedding planner friend, Miss Martha Brundage. Martha was a divorced woman in her early forties, very type - A, very organized. She was an amazing planner, but it was like Space Cadet had little control of the wedding. At least she was able to pick her bridal party.

" Weddings are a lot of work, " Space Cadet mindlessly sighed. " You should be happy you're not the bride to be. "

" Well, I would kill to be in your position, " Nancy said.

" Oh, can you kill me ? " Space Cadet begged. " Then I don't have to go and pick color swatches for the placemats. "

" What colors were you thinking ? " Nancy asked.

" It doesn't matter what I think, " Space Cadet replied. " Steve's mom is such a control freak. I think it's because she doesn't have her shit together anywhere else, so she's hyperfocused on the wedding. "

" Really ? " Nancy asked. " She seems like a nice lady. "

Space Cadet shrugged. The image she saw of Missus Harrington was . . . distressing. She wasn't truly a person, it was like the ' person ' parts of her disappeared a long time ago. She was nothing more than a husk of a woman, set on a few tasks, such as washing dishes, and cooking dinner for her douchebag husband and ungrateful, piece of shit son.

" She is, " Space Cadet answered. " She just needs to be in control of absolutely everything, because she can't really control Mister Harrington or Steve. "

" It isn't a parent's job to control their kids, " Nancy argued.

" No, like, Steve barely listens to her, " Space Cadet explained. " She listens to his every command. "

" You're not gonna be like that, " Nancy stated. " . . . Right ? "

Space Cadet was silent. She knew she didn't want to be that, she didn't want to be like Missus Harrington or Sunny. She didn't want to be a quiet, obedient housewife . . . but did she even have a choice in that ? Last time she opened her mouth, she got hurt. She hated being hit, and . . . Steve was bigger than her, he was stronger than her. He could do a lot of damage to her if she got the chance - he could even kill her . . . and probably get away with that too. There would be no justice, because as it showed, the Harringtons were crooked, and they were dirty. They could twist the law, just by their words . . . no wonder Steve was so fucked up. He didn't really have a good example set before him . . . that wasn't an excuse, Space Cadet didn't either, and she was good !! Right ?

" Space Cadet ? " It was Nancy.

" W - What ? " Space Cadet stuttered.

" You're not going to be like Steve's mom, right ? "

" No, " Space Cadet answered. " Never. "


	5. *•.¸🌠 chαptєr fσur. thє quєєn's gσwn 🌠¸.•*

October Tenth, Nineteen Eighty - Three

Indianapolis, Indiana, U.S.A

The Diamond Bridal Boutique

🌠

" So the colors are white and gold ? " Nancy asked.

She pulled out a crinkly golden dress before scowling at the atrocious fabric. She slid it back in the rack.

" Gold and white, " Missus Harrington responded. " To symbolize purity and wealth. "

Space Cadet felt goosebumps popping up across her skin. The fact she had to lie, and make this unholy matrimony seem to be this joyous thing. Then she's going to have to pretend that she and Steve had conceived this baby on their honeymoon. They already had their honeymoon booked for the day after the wedding; Hawai'i.

At least Space Cadet got to see Hawai'i, they would be staying at a fancy resort on Oahu. Space Cadet imagined getting married on Oahu, on a sandy shore, then having a Hawaiian reception full of food, and dancing . . . it would've been great. She wasn't looking forward to the honeymoon either . . . it would've been just her and Steve, alone together . . . again. She would be under his thumbs, at his will.

" Can we try and decide on a dress that would make me look good too ? " Barb asked. " Nothing strapless. "

" Of course, Barbara, " Missus Harrington answered. " But don't get too picky. We need ones to highlight everyone's beauty. "

Barb pulled out a red dress that hung loosely, before shaking her head and putting it back.

" I wish your colors were blue and white, " Nicole said. " Blue is totally my favorite color, brings out my eyes. "

Space Cadet agreed. She wished the colors were blue and white, and the flowers were periwinkles, and that it was on the beach, where the sun was shining. She wished she was wearing a tuxedo, and marrying Nancy . . . but nothing was going her way, right ?

A woman, who's face was tightened by botox and youthened by pounds of makeup, came from behind a rack.

" Are you the Harringtons ? " she asked.

Missus Harrington walked in front of the girls before shaking the woman's hand.

" I'm Patricia Harrington, " she introduced. " And I'm shopping with my soon to be daughter - in - law, and her bridal party. "

Space Cadet stepped forward in order to shake this woman's hand. Her hand was one of an old lady's; wrinkly, veiny, bony. She was wearing bright red nail polish to make her hands look young again.

" Jenny Chang, " Space Cadet greeted. " I'm the bride. "

Even though Don had officially adopted Space Cadet, there was no way she was ever using the last name ' Campbell ', especially after this. She was not a ' Campbell ' , nor a ' Harrington ' ; she was barely even a ' Chang ' . She didn't really have an identity anymore. She was just Space Cadet.

" Lovely, " the woman said. " I would kill to have a tiny body like that. Come, let's get you measured. "

Space Cadet followed this woman, and they were lead to a mirror, long velvet couch, and stand. The lady beckoned for Space Cadet to come back behind a hallway, where she was lead into a room with the older lady and a younger woman.

" Is she here for her measurements ? " the young lady asked.

" Yes, Darla, " the older woman said. " Let's measure her and pull some dresses out for her. "

The younger woman lifted Space Cadet's arms before taking a measuring tape to wrap around her bust. She pulled a pencil from the back of her ear, before writing her numbers on a notepad. Then she continued around the other parts of Space Cadet; hips, legs, waist.

The older woman looked at the notepad before jumping back in shock. She began grinning as she looked at Space Cadet.

" I remember when I was as tiny as you, " the older woman said. " Once I had my second son, everything just . . . "

The older woman slumped over. Space Cadet winced at the image of bearing more of Steve's children - it wasn't like she was able to decide on whether or not she was having more kids, that was a given. If Steve wanted more kids than just the one they were having now, they were having more kids. She would be an old worn out baby maker by her mid thirties. That was nothing that a young teen wanted to think of. She wanted to be young and beautiful forever . . . every girl wanted to be. She was going to age, whether she wanted to or not. She had already began to see changes; her nipples were darker, and her breasts were more swollen. They were going to get undeniably bigger and sag due to gravity, and she was sure that her vagina was never going back to normal after she has this baby.

The older woman lead her to a large dressing room bwfore handing Space Cadet do a twirl in front of a huge mirror.

" If were going for something that suits your shape . . . " she started. " We could try a sheath, it would make you a little taller. Or an A - Line, it would give you the illusion of curves. "

Space Cadet simply shrugged before looking at the woman. What was she supposed to do ? Argue ? Space Cadet didn't know the first thing about wedding dresses, so she was simply leaving it to the person that knew what she was doing.

" I'll bring in a few wedding dresses, " the woman recommended. " And then we could try some on before seeing which styles you like best on yourself. "

Space Cadet nodded in agreement, watching the older woman leave the room. She looked at herself in the mirror, seeing her body from all angles. Soon, she wouldn't look like this anymore. It wasn't visible, not yet at least. This month was the wedding, on the twenty - sixth. They would be headed to the honeymoon the morning of the twenty - seventh and be gone all the way until the first of November. She would only be around three months in, therefore, she wouldn't be showing, hopefully.

The older woman came in with a few dresses on a rack, all shapes and sizes of dresses. She pulled out a big, fluffy skirt, before pulling out a corset. She came up to Space Cadet, lifting Space Cadet's arms, before pulling the corset around her waist and lacing it up in the back, tying it tight around her waist.

" Don't pull too tight !! " Space Cadet exclaimed. " I . . . I can't have stuff too tight on my waist. "

The older woman tightened it only a little more before Space Cadet winced. It was like her stomach was pressing against the corset, and she was worried that if she squeezed too tight that her uterus would burst like a bloody water balloon. Finally, she laced the corset and Space Cadet attempted to breathe out all the air, but to no avail. It was like everything that was trapped inside of her before, was even more trapped.

The woman went back to the big, fluffy skirt before walking over to Space Cadet.

" This goes over your head, " she instructed. " It's a petticoat, and the first dress we'll be trying is a ballgown. "

Space Cadet giggled as best she could, this corset was awfully tight - a ballgown, like Cinderella. That would be cool . . . but it was huge. How was she supposed to sit at a table during the reception with a huge princess dress ? Well, she didn't even put the dress on yet; she should give it a chance.

The woman tossed the petticoat over Space Cadet's head, before lacing it up in the back to her waist's width. Space Cadet swept her bangs from her face before the woman came back with the actual [dress](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/28/56/2b/28562bcc45950a483aeb39faa12b85b6.jpg), to slip over top of Space Cadet.

" Okay, you can turn around, " the woman instructed.

Space Cadet spun to the mirror in the dress before letting off an audible ' oh god '. She grimaced at the sight of herself in it. It was like she was getting swallowed up in the fabrics. She looked like a cupcake. The only pro of this one was that she didn't have go show off all her curves in the dress.

" You don't like this one, " the woman stated. " I can tell by your face. "

" It's . . . big, " Space Cadet answered. " A little too poofy for my tastes. "

" Why don't we go and ask your party what they think ? " the woman recommended.

" Sure, I guess, " Space Cadet said.

The woman held out her hand so Space Cadet could carefully step off the stand before the woman exited the room. Space Cadet followed the woman outside to the front.

" And here Jenny is wearing a nineteen - fifties restored ballgown, " she introduced.

Space Cadet stepped up onto another stand surrounded by mirrors. She looked behind her shoulder to see how puffy this dress is before scowling again.

" Oh, it's uh . . . " Nancy started. " You look like Cinderella ? "

It was obvious that Nancy was simply trying to find something nice to say about the dress, it seemed both her best friends were.

" I like the lace, " Barb commented. " But, what if you fall over in it ? "

" You look like a marshmallow exploded, " Nicole commented. " It might look good on someone else - someone taller - but this is not the look for you, honey. "

" It covers up too much, " Missus Harrington complained. " She's a beautiful girl, and she actually had some wonderful curves. "

" I was thinking the same thing, " Space Cadet replied. " I think something a little less . . . big is the thing we're looking for. "

" Something tighter, " Missus Harrington said. " We want the spotlight on her. "

Space Cadet wanted the spotlights anywhere but her at this point, but if the wedding goes the way she expects it to go, Steve will be the star of the show. It wasn't often that he wasn't the centerstage ringleader. It was like Steven Harrington needed to be the center of attention or else he would die. He was an only child, and always got whatever he wanted; of course he was an over dramatic attention whore.

Don was too, but it only started showing when he got older. He became a rebel at the age of sixteen, when Space Cadet was five. She still had the memory of her mother and herself having to get up at one in the morning to pick him up from jail because he was shithouse drunk, and had wrecked a car into a person's frontyard. He was found pissing in said person's flower bed. He was . . . flamboyant . . . whiny. He was a straight up asshole, even more so now.

Space Cadet took the older woman's hand before following her back to the dressing room. The older woman began stripping her down, back to her underwear and corset.

" So, big and poofy is out of the picture, " she commented. " Well, next we have a sheath dress, which is basically a straight gown. "

Space Cadet stepped out of the petticoat, before the woman took it out and slid it from beneath her. She rolled the [dress](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/29/11/2d/29112de7d3b0a3e1fd5efe41ba0dcfa9.jpg) down, allowing for Space Cadet to step inside of the dress.

" Can you tell me about your fiancé ? " the woman asked.

Space Cadet instantly thought back to the time Steve slapped the shit out of her. The heat radiating off his body, the anger and rage in his voice. The cold warmth from his body when he would come to bed after hanging out with his friends, the alcohol seething from his breath. The cigarette clouds from after they'd argue and fight. The lonely nights of staying in the bedroom, where she would be breaking down due to hormones. The way the pet names dripped from his mouth.

She hated him.

" He's uh . . . fun. He's outgoing, " Space Cadet answered. " Likes to be around his friends. Always up for a good time. "

" Quite the party animal he is ? " the woman asked.

" He loves a good party, " Space Cadet replied. " Especially if there's alcohol. "

" Alcohol ? " the woman asked. " You don't look a day over fifteen !! How old are you guys ? "

" I'm seventeen, " Space Cadet responded. " He's eighteen. "

The zipper went up the back and Space Cadet attempted to adjust her arms in the dress. The lace is rather itchy, but she knew that the sleeves would keep her warm. She might need a shawl or a jacket to keep her warm during the reception.

The woman held out her hand, so Space Cadet could step down and leave the dressing room. She followed her to the outside before getting to finally see herself first, in the surrounding mirrors. She wanted a little more volume to her dress. This thing looked like a slumpy tablecloth on her, and she was going to be . . . cold.

" You're gonna trip over that one too, " Barb said. " It sways at your feet and it's all . . . loose. "

" It makes you look like a box, " Nancy claimed. " Your legs like . . . disappear in it. "

" Aren't you gonna get cold ? " Nicole asked. " The lace leaves your arms all exposed and if it's windy, you are going to be freezing. "

" I agree with Nancy, " Missus Harrington added. " You have such sexy legs. I'm sure my son would love to see them shown off. "

Everyone fell silent after the statement, and Nancy even scowled at Missus Harrington. She had every right to; Nancy had fantastic legs, and Space Cadet did not in comparison to her. Nancy was far prettier than Space Cadet, or at least, Space Cadet would agree on that statement. Nancy is gorgeous.

" Let's get you back into the dressing room, dear, " The older woman said.

Space Cadet quickly followed the woman to the back, where they stripped her of the sheath dress.

" You've got an overbearing mother - in - law out there, " the woman commented. " She has to realize that it isn't what her son wants, it's what you want. "

Space Cadet could agree with that entire statement. She didn't care what Steve wanted, because it was her day too. His mom could have control of the venue, the food, the seating - everything, but Space Cadet should be allowed to have a dress that she wanted. It was the one thing she wanted control over.

" What is your fiancé's relationship with her ? " the woman asks.

" She's soft - spoken, " Space Cadet commented. " Her son is more . . . aggressive - abrasive. "

" You don't seem like the kind of girl that would go after such a macho man, " the woman commented. " What attracts you to him ? "

" I just . . . I really like him, he's - " Space Cadet stopped.

She needed to find something good about Steve. She had to seem like she loved him, at least a little bit. There was nothing particularly attractive about his personality. He was tall and dumb, a cookie cutter of a sex crazed, stupid jock. All that guy seemed to care about was chasing tail, drinking booze, and looking hot.

Well, he was handsome. It wasn't like she was particularly attracted to him, but Steve was a traditionally handsome man. What were things Nancy found hot about him ?

" Great hair. His hair is amazing, like, even I'm jealous, " She answered. " And . . . he's very decisive. He knows what he wants. "

" And you're the lucky one he wanted ? " the woman asked.

No, he wanted Nancy. He just knocked Space Cadet up. He made a drunken mistake with Space Cadet, and now he has to pay for it. He never wanted her, and she didn't want him either. She could've done this whole mom thing on her own, but Steve had a reputation to protect.

" Yeah, " Space Cadet answered. " . . . I am lucky. "

The woman pulled out another [dress](https://i.pinimg.com/474x/4a/ed/06/4aed0664fe7b32b36982c7b4ac2026e2--unique-wedding-dress-modest-wedding.jpg), and if Space Cadet was being completely honest, it was a beautiful dress on the hanger. It covered up a lot, and while it probably squeezed her curves and gave Steve a good show, it went up to her neck. It was like a gown for a queen. Now the only thing was to try it on.

The woman took it off the hanger before unbuttoning the collar and unzipping the back. She rolled the dress down before allowing Space Cadet to step into the dress. The woman pulled the fabric over her, and the material was soft, not itchy. The dress was warm, and it fit Space Cadet perfectly. The collar was buttoned. Space Cadet felt like a queen.

" You really seen to like this one, " the woman said. " Do you want to try a veil on with it ? "

Space Cadet nodded, finally with enthusiasm. She was finally smiling that day. One happy moment.

The woman turned back to the rack before pulling out a long, gorgeous veil, that would partially cover her face, but sweep the back of her. Once it was laced into her hair and her hair was pulled back, it truly completed the way Space Cadet wanted to look.

" Do you want to show your party ? " the woman asked.

" Yes, totally, " Space Cadet agreed.

The woman reached for her hand, helping her off the podium, before leading her back to the room where everyone was sitting. Audible gasps escaped the bridal party's mouths as Space Cadet stood in front of him

" Here, Jenny is wearing a fitted trumpet, lace gown, " vthe woman announced.

" That one is perfect !! " Nancy exclaimed. " You need to buy that one !! "

" I love the lace, I like it way better than jewels and stuff, " Barb commented. " And you won't even get cold in it !! "

" I didn't know that you even had such a nice body, " Nicole responded. " I mean, you always used to wear that baggy sweatshirt when you went to school. "

" The legs !! " Missus Harrington exclaimed. " The only problem I have is that it covers so much up top. You have beautiful, perky breasts, and they're one of the best assets - "

" Let me just stop you right there, " the woman interrupted. " Missus Harrington, this isn't your wedding, this is Jenny's wedding. If Jenny wants this dress, she should be able to wear it. No matter what, your son will be happy with what he sees. "

Checkmate, bitch. This dress was going to be hers.


	6. *•.¸🌠 chαptєr fívє. dαngєrσus wσmєn 🌠¸.•*

October Twenty - Sixth, Nineteen Eighty - Three

Hawkins, Indiana, U.S.A

The Campbell Residence

🌠

" Happy Wedding Day !! "

Space Cadet shot up as the shouts of Sunny, Missus Harrington, Nancy, Barb, and Nicole rang in her ears. She stayed at Don's house, because it was bad luck for Steve to see her before their wedding, like they needed any more bad luck. The only bad luck Space Cadet was willing to accept was Steve, Tommy H., and Steve's cousin along with his cousin's best friend, Troy and James; all the groom's party getting into a fiery car crash and dying. Okay, maybe it was a little harsh, but she was not looking forward to today.

" Let's get you up and get you ready, " Nancy said.

Barb began pulling Space Cadet up and out of bed, Nicole tossing the blankets from off of her.

" I've already made breakfast, " Sunny called. " I'll bring up your plate, Space Cadet. Ladies, omelettes are downstairs. "

Missus Harrington took Space Cadet under her arm, before taking her to the master bedroom.

" The [bridesmaid dresses](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/97/9b/5b/979b5b9b857c38c3ad5350a47ae02f41--gold-bridesmaid-dresses-orange-prom-dresses.jpg) came in last night, " Missus Harrington said. " I feel like they would be fabulous on everyone . . . everyone except for Barbara. Do you think that you can convince her to wear a corset, just so her stomach doesn't . . . show ? "

" Barb's a heavyset girl, " Space Cadet argued. " She can't really help it. " 

" I'm already compromising with her big arms, " Missus Harrington snapped. " The way her body is - it throws off all the slim fit beauty of you, and Nancy, and Nicole. "

" I don't want one of my best friends to feel uncomfortable at my wedding !! " Space Cadet exclaimed. " Just because Barb is a little bigger than us, doesn't mean she has to suffer at my wedding. "

" You guys want me to wear a girdle ? " Barb asked.

Space Cadet turned to the door, to see Barb standing with two plates of omelettes. 

" I don't, " Space Cadet answered. " You don't have to. These corsets and girdles, they suck, Barb. "

" I just think it would be nice for you to . . . slim out, " Missus Harrington answered. " Nancy and Nicole don't have to, because they are slim - but Space Cadet does, just so her little tummy doesn't . . . poke out. "

" Space Cadet doesn't even have a tummy !! " Barb argued.

" It completes the look, " Space Cadet interrupted. " I fit like a size one sausage in a size zero casing. "

" Is she telling you that ? " Barb asked. " Are you serious, on her wedding day ? "

" I never said she was huge, " Missus Harrington argued. " But, Jenny here is getting a little thicker around the waist. "

" She is not !! " Barb exclaimed. " Space Cadet is freakin' tiny. "

" Look, Barbara, you're going to throw off the look of the wedding with your stomach hanging out, " Missus Harrington snapped. " We have enough time to swap out your dress for a smaller size, and I'm sure that Carol Perkins wouldn't mind taking your place. "

" You can't kick one of my best friends out of my wedding !! " Space Cadet argued.

" Actually, I can do whatever I want, " Missus Harrington snapped. " You're beneath me. I will always have more control than you, because I'm not the horny mutt that you are - "

Space Cadet began to walk back against the dresses. There was no human left in Missus Harrington. Mister Harrington ground down all the human, all the kindness, all the woman. He replaced her with a demon, and now it was coming out.

" Stop !! " Barb exclaimed. " I'll wear a stupid freakin' girdle if that's what will stop all this bullshit !! "

Missus Harrington sighed and stepped back. She nodded at Barb, blowing out of her mouth.

" Okay, " she responded. " I'm glad that's settled. "

Space Cadet faced Barb, nodding in gratitude. She never knew what Missus Harrington would've done to her, and there was no way in hell that Space Cadet would have let her make Barb leave, not without a fight . . . but what would happen if she fought ?

" Sit down in the chair, " Missus Harrington said.

Space Cadet sat in front of Sunny's large vanity, with the lightbulbs shining bright. She was spun to face the vanity. Missus Harrington began brushing Space Cadet's hair, as Space Cadet began eating the omelette Barb placed on the vanity. 

" Are you sure you should be eating that ? " Missus Harrington asked.

" The doctor said I hadn't been eating enough protein, " Space Cadet said. " If you won't let me eat meat, that means I have to stick to beans, and eggs. "

Space Cadet couldn't have fish anymore either, at least, if she were to eat fish, she would have to be one hundred percent sure that it was cooked. But even then there was the risk of mercury poisoning.

" You do realize I'm doing it to help you, " Missus Harrington said. " Keep you skinny. Just because you're going to be a mother doesn't mean that you can't keep up your figure. "

" Well, the baby's still going to make me bigger, " Space Cadet argued. " And if I have to keep this thing, I'm bringing it into the world healthy. "

" I didn't eat as much as you do when I was pregnant with Steve, " Missus Harrington said. " I knew that I still had baby weight to lose after that. The best thing to do was not gain more than you have to. "

Space Cadet placed her fork on the plate. It didn't matter what she thought, or what she wanted. That omelette looked amazing, and Sunny was definitely a great cook . . . but she couldn't eat it, at least not in front of Missus Harrington.

Missus Harrington parted Space Cadet's curls as she would pluck curlers from a heating stand and roll them into Space Cadet's hair. She would stroke her hands along Space Cadet's neck, causing Space Cadet to stiffen. The feeling was awful. She felt like her personal space was being violated.

" Missus Harrington !! " Nicole called from Sunny's scrapbooking room. " Can you come help me pick the color for my lipstick ? "

Missus Harrington hung up another curler into Space Cadet's hair before getting up and walking down to where the bridesmaids were getting ready. As soon as Missus Harrington left, Barb came in.

" Okay, eat as much of the omelette as you can, " Barb ordered. " Hurry. "

Space Cadet picked up her plate before forking the egg into her mouth, chewing quickly, and swallowing hard, just to get the food down. The footsteps of Missus Harrington came back down the hallway, before Barb snatched the plate from Space Cadet.

" I'm glad that the omelette didn't go to waste, " Missus Harrington stated. " But, truly Barbara, you realize that you are going to have to fit in a girdle later ? "

" I'm sure I could squeeze in, " Barb commented. " I'm not going to gain five pounds just by this omelette. "

" Considering that Sunny butters her pans with a cube of lard, I wouldn't doubt it, " Missus Harrington commented. " If she used margarine, she wouldn't have that flabby of an ass. "

" Don't talk about Sunny like that, " Space Cadet snapped. " She does her best, and she feeds us. "

Missus Harrington yanked Space Cadet's hair with a brush, before huffing in aggression.

Space Cadet knew this would be a good time to stop.

Nancy walked in, tucking a strand of her [hair](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/20/04/f8/2004f8fc8ca66f8c3f43e956c4bec36f.jpg) behind her head. She looked at Barb, before taking the plate.

" So, for the makeup, we're doing a light pink lipstick ? " Nancy asked.

" Yes, Nancy, " Missus Harrington responded. " Go and tell Sunny that, will you ? "

" Barb, do you need help getting in your dress ? " Nancy asked.

" Yeah, " Barb agreed. " My girdle is in the closet of the guest room. "

Both girls left room, chatting about the girdle, and makeup for the ceremony, and giggling about the groomsmen they were walking with. Nancy made a joke about bringing breathmints to get rid of Tommy H.'s cigarette breath, while Barb asked if she could borrow some for Troy's teenage boy breath.

Space Cadet let off a soft laugh at the liveliness of her two best friends; the other two thirds of the Three Musketeers.

" They're brainless, you know ? " Missus Harrington said. " Why did my son have to knock you up ? "

" What is **_that_** supposed to mean ? " Space Cadet asked.

" The best thing a girl could be is stupid, " Missus Harrington commented. " Stupid girls never open their mouth. "

" Because I wasn't raised to be stupid, " Space Cadet said.

" Don't you think it would be better if you were stupid ? " Missus Harrington asked.

" No, " Space Cadet stated. " Being smart is a good thing. "

" Look at where being smart got you, " Missus Harrington asked. " You don't love that baby, do you ? I could tell you hate it . . . I hated Steve too. "

Space Cadet shrugged. She wasn't wrong persay. Space Cadet could totally do without being pregnant, and having a baby. She could live without this wedding, and she too could live without Steve . . . but it was different hearing a mother say that about her son. It wasn't like Space Cadet didn't resent the embryo growing inside her, but Steve is truly alive - he's a living person. Space Cadet didn't like him - she hated everything about that man; but his own _mother_ could barely stand him.

" That kid is one of the most selfish, most arrogant people I've ever met, " she continued. " He ruined me. "

He ruined Space Cadet too.

Steve is and always will be a living black hole.

" I know, " Space Cadet agreed. " He messed me up too. "

" No, you messed yourself up by getting pregnant, " Missus Harrington claimed. " Douglas and I were happy when we conceived Steven. We loved each other. I just didn't see motherhood fucking up my body this badly. "

Loved eachother.

Space Cadet went silent. The footsteps of Barb, Nancy, and Nicole were heard coming down the hallway.

" How do we look ? " Nicole asked, twirling a strand of her [hair](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/f7/a8/39/f7a839a2307ff4d86fd8a998b311b61e.jpg). 

Space Cadet looked in the mirror at her three bridesmaids, and noticed Barb standing a little awkwardly. It was probably due to the shower underneath. Space Cadet knew Barb was uncomfortable.

" Barbara, dear, " Missus Harrington started. " Can you tuck your arm chub into your dress ? "

" This . . . is as far as it goes in. " Barb commented.

Missus Harrington let off a soft ' Oh ' in disagreement. It was obvious that claws would come out eventually . . . again. The only problem with that, is she did not want Barb or Nancy clawing Missus Harrington's eyes out. Barb was definitely on the verge of it. Space Cadet didn't blame her.

" Sunny !! " Missus Harrington called. " Are you doing Jenny's makeup ? "

Sunny rushed into the room, gasping for air upon entrance.

" Yes - Yes, " she answered. " I got it. "

Sunny and Missus Harrington swapped seats and Sunny leaned Space Cadet closer to the lights, before going to work with applying the shiny eyeshadow to her eyes.

Missus Harrington lead the other girls downstairs, talking about getting the bouquets ready and the limo rental. 

" Aren't you excited for today ? " Sunny asked.

" No. " Space Cadet stated.

" Aw, why not ? " Sunny asked. " Steve seems like a nice boy. I'm sure that after awhile, once you two settle in, everything will be just peachy. "

It would not be ' just peachy '. Steve is an asshole; he puts up a nice front in front of people, just to treat Space Cadet like shit as soon as the doors close. It wasn't going to change just because they were married. It would be an unholy matrimony - like a princess being locked away in a tower forever, except there was no knight in shining armor. She was the helpless princess and he was the horrific dragon captor.

" Steve's an asshole, " Space Cadet replied. " He doesn't even like me. "

" He will one day, " Sunny said. " Sometimes boys are dumb, but eventually, they see everything you've done for them. "

" Has Don ? " Space Cadet asked. " You guys have been together for nine years and he still hasn't proposed or even shown more than maybe a bouquet of appreciation. "

" Don's different, " Sunny claimed. " He loves me in his own way. "

" He treats you like a maid, " Space Cadet stated. " You don't deserve - you're more that that; you know that right ? "

" I like doing things for your brother, " Sunny defended. " This is what my mom taught me to be, and I'm **_good_** at it. "

" But isn't there anything else that you want to do ? " Space Cadet asked. " Anything that Don doesn't let you do ? "

" I . . . I wish I could start a garden, and ride my bike more, " Sunny claimed. " And go out to brunch with my friends. "

" Why do you let him take that away from you ? " Space Cadet asked.

" He knows what's best for me, " Sunny said. " And money, we don't have enough of it. "

" The other day Don went and bought a whole bunch of new outfits for himself, " Space Cadet argued. " He could spare a little money for you to go and eat brunch with friends. "

" Even then, Space Cadet, I don't have friends, " Sunny claimed. " I barely leave the house. "

" I'm sure Missus Wheeler wouldn't mind going out to brunch with you, " Space Cadet claimed. " And you guys take care of me and Nancy, you guys have something in **_common_**. "

" Do you really think that Missus Wheeler and I would get along ? " Sunny asked.

" You never know until you try, " Space Cadet answered. " The Wheelers were invited to the wedding, try talking to her at the reception if she shows up - or I could even introduce you two. "

" Would you do that for me ? " Sunny asked.

It was obvious that Sunny barely had any friends, and she hadn't for awhile. She put all of herself into taking care of Space Cadet's brother, she didn't give herself the opportunity to make friends. She deserved to have something nice for herself, considering how much she did for everyone else.

" Of course I would, " Space Cadet agreed. " You deserve to have a few friends. Missus Harrington is a housewife, and she has friends. Maybe, you and Missus Wheeler will go out and do girl things together. "

" Like manicures ? " Sunny asked.

" Like manicures, " Space Cadet agreed.

" Are you sure your brother won't get mad ? " Sunny asked.

" Don is basically sucking Mister Harrington's money teet dry, " Space Cadet said. " He wouldn't even notice like - what ? Twenty bucks missing ? "

" Y - Yeah, " she agreed. " He wouldn't notice, he wouldn't notice just a little bit missing, right ? "

" Listen, Sunny, " Space Cadet started. " It's not stealing, it's your money too. "

" Yeah, " Sunny agreed. " It is my money, and I can milk Mister Harrington too. I know what happened, too. I know the secret. "

" See ? " Space Cadet said. " You're smarter than you think you are. "

It was nice to bring this out in Sunny, to see that there was some form of a strong woman beneath her. Don hadn't broke her. There was still the human flame inside her. She wasn't too far gone. She was free, and the fact that Space Cadet could help hsr bloom into a person she's supposed to be made it all the better.


	7. *•.¸🌠 chαptєr síх. clαws cσmє σut 🌠¸.•*

October Twenty - Sixth, Nineteen Eighty - Three

Hawkins, Indiana, U.S.A

Limousine Rental, Headed To The Hawkins Cathedral

🌠

" So, I will be walking Steven down the aisle, and then my husband will walk [Sunny](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/42/5e/43/425e4316e25a8704cb11d68832d08fd6--gold-brocade-dress-brocade-dresses.jpg), " [Missus Harrington](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/bf/d4/7b/bfd47b924ccf2689a7f2fc9f17f277cc.jpg) began. " Nancy, you and Thomas will lead the party, then Barbara, you and Troy will follow Nancy and Thomas, Nicole, I think you know that means you and James will follow behind Barbara and Troy ? "

" Yes, Missus Harrington, " Nicole responded. " Nancy, you have no idea how jealous is Carol is that you're walking with her boyfriend. "

" Because Nancy's prettier than Carol ? " Barb teased.

Nicole gasped before breaking into laughter. That was the first time Space Cadet had seen Nicole laugh, genuinely laugh. It was nice, and she felt herself smiling too.

" I mean, " Nicole started. " She **_does_** dress like a guy. The only reason guys like her is because she acts like a little tramp. "

Almost all the women ( all except Missus Harrington ) gasped and began laughing too. It was mindless gossip . . . but it was the most fun Space Cadet had in the past week. This day was supposed to be beautiful, so the best they could do is make the most out of it.

" And she had the nerve to call me a ' slut ' in our English class, " Nancy claimed. " She's such a bitch. "

" The only reason she called you a slut was because she has a huge girl boner for Steve, " Nicole responded. " She's been talking massive shit about Jenny too. "

" Then why is she even here ? " Space Cadet asked. " Look, I guess a pro about getting married to him, is because it pisses her off. "

" Amen, " Barb exclaimed. " Hallelujah !! "

" Why is this Carol girl with Tommy H. ? " Sunny asked. " If she doesn't like him ? "

" She's been banging Tommy since middle school, " Nicole exclaimed. " It's not like she has a chance with anyone else now. " 

" That's a trait a woman should never have, " Missus Harrington commented. " And they aren't even married yet ? "

" I heard she got an abortion, " Nicole said. " But you didn't hear it from me. "

" You're kidding ? " Nancy asked.

" What girl would get pregnant at our age ? " Barb asked.

Space Cadet felt her body tense and it felt like the corset she was wearing was even tighter. It was like her stomach felt more prominent than ever . . . it was like she already had this visible baby bump that only she could see. A parasite only she could feel. It was like her insides were eating away at her . . . 

" Stop the car !! " Space Cadet exclaimed.

The driver gave a thumbs up before stopping.

" Nance, help - " Space Cadet ordered as she stumbled out of the limo.

Nancy followed quickly after her, Barb tagging along. Space Cadet gagged at the feeling of vomit rising in her throat and her two best friends began to help move her dress and pick up her hair.

Space Cadet leaned over, square at the waist, and opened her mouth to let out the puke that evacuated her stomach.

A girl could get pregnant at their age. Carol got an abortion. Her baby had fingers. Steve came inside her. She couldn't eat fish anymore. Barb was in a girdle. Her boobs were getting bigger. This collar was choking her - she was choking. She couldn't breathe.

Nancy and Barb held her up as the vomiting stopped, taking napkins handed to them by Nicole, drying Space Cadet's lips, dabbing some around her eyes before any tears would cause her makeup to run.

" Space Cadet !! ", " Are you okay ? "

Their voices were muffled in Space Cadet's ears. She was marrying a man she couldn't stand. Her brother was a money whore. They were having a pasta dinner. There was so much money involved. Holy shit - everything was happening so fast.

What was she going to do ?

Nancy and Barb dragged her back into the limousine, fanning her off with napkins and coasters.

" Okay, steady, steady, " Barb urged.

" Just breathe, " Nancy said. " Just breathe . . . breathe slow. "

" In and out, " Sunny coaxed. " Focus on breathing. " 

She was going to breathe. In and out, in and out, in and out, in . . . and out . . . in . . . and out. Breathing. She needed to breathe.

" Is she okay ? " Nicole asked.

" How overdramatic, " Missus Harrington muttered. " What was that for ? " 

" Oh, my god, " Barb started. " You have been negative all day - she's stressed. It's obvious she's stressed. "

" What the hell did you do to her ? " Nancy asked. " What did you even say ? "

" Why is it my fault ? " Missus Harrington asked. " She needs to control her emotions better. "

" You can't just control your emotions !! " Nicole exclaimed. " Sometimes shit gets overwhelming; she's getting married today for God's sake !! "

" Can you just shut the fuck up ? " Sunny asked. " You, Patricia, shut up. "

" Oh, now someone decides that they have any right to talk, " Missus Harrington groaned. " I could tell Don everything you have been - "

" Don's my **_boyfriend_** , " Sunny stated. " He doesn't _**own**_ me. "

" **_Okay, just everyone -_** " Space Cadet shouted.

Space Cadet sat up and caught her breath, her stomach settling down. She pointed her fingers at everyone, causing everyone to sit down. She nodded and glared at everyone.

" That is enough, " Space Cadet said. " No more. "

Nancy put her arm around Space Cadet and helped her lean back. Her hands rubbed along the smaller girl's shoulders.

Everyone was quiet . . . her mind was calming. This was okay. She needed the quiet.

" We're going to need to touch up your makeup, " Missus Harrington said. " You damn near puked your lipstick off. "

Everyone else was silent for the rest of the ride over, where another limousine awaited in front of the Cathedral. The limousine had the groom's party filing out, Steve, Tommy, Troy, and James being rambunctious and laughing. The only man wearing a black tuxedo was Steve, with a golden bowtie and pocket square. Don and Mister Harrington exited, laughing and joking like the rest of them.

" I'll get out and escort them to their dressing room, " Missus Harrington said.

She left the limousine, joining the group of men, but Don split from the group and joined the women in the limo.

" Hey there, ladies, " he greeted. " How are we feeling about today ? "

" We're . . . we're good, " Sunny commented.

" Excited, I guess, " Nancy claimed.

" Uncomfortable, this girdle is squeezing the crap out of me, " Barb said.

" I'm so tired of Missus Harrington's screaming, " Nicole said. " She's a bitch. "

Don opened his mouth, as if he were going to say something, before cutting himself off and shaking his head. He kept a smile on his face. It was obvious that he cared more about his little friendship with Mister Harrington than he did absolutely anything else. There was money involved. What else was there to care about ?

Don helped the women out of the limousine before leading them inside, where their dressing room was. He carried their purses and bags with hair products and makeup.

" Damn, Space Kid, were you the only one in a rainstorm ? " Don asked once they reached the dressing room.

" She had a panic on the way over here, " Sunny explained. " Hand me that boxy bag. "

Don handed Sunny the makeup bag as Space Cadet sat down in front of the vanity, where Sunny began reapplying the mascara and eyeliner.

Nancy reached for the reddest lipstick in the makeup bag, before popping the top and applying it to Space Cadet's lips.

" How has Steve been doing ? " Barb asked.

" Oh, we ate out at ' Mike and Wilbur's ' for breakfast, he seemed pretty hyped up about today, " Don replied. " He said that he can't wait to see how you ladies look. "

" Flattered, " Nicole commented. 

" Charmed, " Nancy said.

" I'm **_sure_** he said that, " Barb responded.

Finally Nancy and Sunny pulled away and Space Cadet looked up at Don, biting the inside of her cheek.

" You look . . . " Don started. " Damn, I never thought I'd see you as a pretty, little bride. You look beautiful. "

Mister Harrington popped his head in the door, looking around at all the women and nodding.

" Very nice, " he commented. " The guests are arriving, so we have fifteen minutes before showtime. Also, Steve wanted me to bring you this, Jenny. "

Mister Harrington came in, holding a velvet box, with two diamond earrings shining from it.

Space Cadet took the earrings from the box before sticking them into her ears.

" Thank you, " she commented.

" Bouquet delivery !! " A young boy called from the door.

Both Troy and James came in with a cardboard box containing vases of beautiful [flowers](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/c5/2b/5a/c52b5a34f38dd00d6ed7c07728d23532.jpg), with the largest [bouquet](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/60/c6/49/60c6493fa88cc4030af3c65019ae5105.jpg) being in the middle. 

" Thank you, boys, " Sunny said. " Very helpful. "

They set the bouquet box down on the coffee table, before Tommy H. entered.

" So, Wheeler, you ready to do this ? " he asked.

" As ready as I can be, Hagan, " Nancy agreed.

Tommy H. grabbed a bouquet from its vase, before handing it to Nancy and lifting her from the couch. He gave her a grin that she quickly shook her head at.

" I got Barbara, " the kid Space Cadet assumed was Troy declared. " Which one of you lovely ladies is Barbara ? "

Barb stood from the couch and it caused Space Cadet to giggle as the look of what she could only assume was astonishment came upon the young teenager's face.

" Holy shit, you could knock me out in one punch, " Troy stated.

Barb simply let off a giggle, before shaking her head. She took a bouquet from the box, before holding her hand out to Troy.

" Yeah, definitely, " Barb agreed. " So don't get too handsy. " 

" Yes, m'am, " Troy agreed.

He took her and and followed both Tommy H. and Nancy out of the room.

" And you're Nicole, I guess ? " James asked.

" That's my name, " she said. " Don't wear it out. "

The last remaining of the party left the room, before Mister Harrington flashed a grin to Sunny.

" That just leaves you and me, dollface, " he said.

Sunny scrunched her nose at the ' dollface ' before giving a look to Don, signifying that he should do something about Mister Harrington so blatantly flirting with her. He, on the other hand, turned his cheek, he wasn't paying any attention. She clutched Mister Harrington's hand before he picked her up and lead her out the room, into the commotion of the outside.

Don was messing with the velvet box that Space Cadet's earrings came in before shifting his attention to her.

" So, are you ready for the wedding ? " he asked.

" Why did you let Mister Harrington flirt with Sunny ? " Space Cadet asked.

" What - he, uh - I wasn't - he wasn't flirting with her, " Don claimed. " It was casual banter. "

" Do you actually like being around him ? " Space Cadet asked. " I mean, there's a class difference. He's this stocks business man, and you're a mechanic. Doesn't he ever say any snobby, rich people things ? "

" It's all in good fun, " Don explained. " He doesn't think of me as his ' poor friend '. "

" Does he even think of you as his friend at all ? " Space Cadet asked. " A friend wouldn't just flirt with someone's girlfriend right in front of their face. "

" Well, yeah, I guess he can be a bit of an ass sometimes, " Don agreed. " But he's still - he's **_cool_**. We're **_cool_**. "

Space Cadet was silent, but the look she gave her brother let across her message of ' Are you ? ' It was obvious that there was some trouble in paradise; that Don and Mister Harrington's little bromance was beginning to fizzle out. Space Cadet knew it would've eventually. Mister Harrington is an asshole, quite possibly more arrogant than his own son. That was saying a lot considering that Steve had one of the biggest egos Space Cadet had ever come into contact with.

" I got to go golfing with him and his friends the other day, " Don defended. " It was a good time. We have a little bit in common. "

" Not a lot ? " Space Cadet asked.

They both fell silent again.

Don decided to change the subject.

" Did you see Steve's little cousins ? " he asked. " The ring bearer and the flower girl ? I think their names are Chris and Amy; cutest kids. "

The door Cree led open and a little girl came in with a basket of flower petals. She wore a huge, fluffy dress, cute, shiny white shoes, and she had a little flower crown in her hair. She had to have been around four or five years old.

" Hi, hi !! " she greeted. " Hi Mister Campbell !! "

She waved enthusiastically towards Don before turning her wave to Space Cadet.

" You're Stevie's new wife ? " she asked.

Space Cadet nodded and bit the inside of her cheek.

" Apparently, " she answered.

" You look like a princess !! " the little girl exclaimed. " You look like Cinderella, with dark hair and squinty eyes !! "

Space Cadet nodded with an open mouthed smile. There weren't many Asian individuals down in Hawkins, so it was reasonable that she didn't realize how offensive what she just said was. On top of that, she was a little kid. Space Cadet couldn't get mad.

" Anyway, my Auntie Patty wanted me to tell you that we're almost ready !! " the little girl exclaimed.

She scattered out of the room, swinging her little wicker basket in her hands.

" Isn't she adorable ? " Don asked.

" Yeah, " Space Cadet agreed. " Cute kid. "

" Do you think I'll be able to teach my little nephew how to play football ? " Don asked.

" You barely know how to play football, " Space Cadet stated. " Even then, I don't even know if Steve and I are having a boy. "

" Oh, c'mon, you're having a little boy, " Don refused. " He'll be a handsome little man."

Space Cadet didn't even care what she was having. It didn't really matter. She hadn't even thought about having kids until she got pregnant. She didn't consider it a possibility considering she and Nancy . . . neither of them had compatible baby making parts. Sure, they could have kids, but not with eachother. Adoption was an option . . . but Space Cadet was simply going to cross that bridge when she got to it. She wanted Nancy and herself to experience life before a kid entered with them.

None of those plans mattered now. She was going to be a housewife, baby making machine, even though her dream was to become an astronaut. At least she'll always be able to watch the stars from her window, and dream a dream that mearly had been missed.

A knock came on the door, and Missus Harrington entered.

" It's time, " she said. " The people are waiting. "

" You . . . you ready to go ? " Don asked.

" As ready as I can be. "


	8. *•.¸🌠 chαptєr sєvєn. unhσlч mαtrímσnч 🌠¸.•*

October Twenty - Sixth, Nineteen Eighty - Three

Hawkins, Indiana, U.S.A

The Hawkins Cathedral

🌠

Amy and Chris had finally walked out, and the only people left to walk out were Don and Space Cadet. Space Cadet quickly noticed that Don was beginning to sweat under his suit. She shifted her arm in his, nudging him in the side.

" It isn't that hot in here, " she said.

" Yeah, " he agreed. " I know. "

" Why are you sweating ? " she asked.

" Why aren't you smiling ? " he asked.

" Touché, " she agreed. " But you know I'm not happy about this. "

" Who said I was ? " he asked. " This suit is the least comfortable thing I've ever worn. Hell, why couldn't have been a t - shirt and blue jeans wedding ? "

" No wedding is like that, " she argued. " At least you get to go home and take it off. "

" So do you, " Don claimed.

Space Cadet shuttered at the comment. She was safe in this dress, once it came off, she was vulnerable. She knew tonight was going to end badly, considering she and Steve are about to be married. He thought of her as his property . . . he was bigger than her . . . he was stronger than her.

The organ of the Bridal's Chorus began playing and the heavy wooden doors opened, revealing the inside of the cathedral, unveiling Space Cadet and Don. Space Cadet allowed a smile to come upon her face ( not really ' allowed ' but definitely ' forced ' ), as she and Don began to walk down the aisle. Space Cadet examined the faces as she walked down the aisle . . . well, she examined the faces on her side, mainly. Everyone she invited showed up, this was a good thing. That meant she could hook Sunny up with Missus Wheeler.

Space Cadet shifted her attention to her bridesmaids, seeing Nancy and Barb with encouraging smiles. They looked beautiful, even if Nancy wasn't the one in the wedding dress. Barb looked amazing in her dress, even though you could tell that girdle was squishing down all of her . . . squish. They were the most supportive friends Space Cadet could ask for, and as she was, they were trying to make the best out of an awful situation. That's all they could do, but it was also all Space Cadet could ask for. They were amazing, and today, they looked absolutely beautiful.

This brought a true smile to her face, before she looked at Steve, where the smile was forced once again. He was well dressed in his tuxedo, and his hair all hairsprayed into that obnoxious pompidour - she'll admit, he was very handsome, but not to her.

He was smiling, and she could tell that he was forcing it too. Why would his happiness be genuine ?

Don lifted her sheer veil, before planting a kiss on her forehead. He wrapped her in a hug, a strong hug, burrowing his head in her neck. He pulled away quick, and Space Cadet only got a glimpse of his face. Was he crying ?

She looked back to the preacher and Steve, before walking herself up the steps, to be right next to Steve.

" You look amazing, " he whispered.

She simply nodded and focused her attention to the preacher.

The preacher opened up a thick, heavy book, before inhaling and exhaling.

" Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Steven and Jennifer in matrimony commended to be honorable among all . . . " The preacher began.

Space Cadet felt goosebumps crawl up her skin. It was like the room was both hot and cold at the same time . . . what was going on ? Why was this happening ? Was she going to panic again ? She couldn't, not in front of all these people. She noticed Nancy step away from her place before feeling the train of her dress be adjusted. Nancy came up next to her and quickly leaned in.

" You got this, " she whispered.

Nancy returned to her spot in line, before Space Cadet started breathing again. In and out, in . . . and out. In . . . and out. Her attention focused on the preacher, the wrinkles in his elderly face, the way the light bounced off his glasses.

" And therefore is not to be entered into lightly but reverently, passionately, lovingly and solemnly. Into this - these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together - let them speak now or forever hold their peace, " the preacher continued.

Space Cadet's glance shifted to the Groom's party, seeing Tommy H. squinting into the crowd. He was probably making faces at Carol. Even if Steve and Space Cadet were truly in love, there was no way Steve would leave her for Carol. She was far from his type. The only reason he would listen to her protest would be out of convenience - because she wasn't really wife material. There was no noise from the crowd.

The wedding was going well so far.

Enough time had passed for the preacher to continue his union speech. He flipped a page in the huge book, before focusing in on a bible passage, that Space Cadet was one hundred percent sure Missus Harrington picked.

" Love is patient, love is kind and is not jealous; love does not brag and is not arrogant . . . "

Missus Harrington definitely picked that out for Space Cadet. If you read like a Harrington, this verse meant, ' You will be a good wife, and wait on you man, hand and foot. You will not blame your man for any of his wrong doings, no matter how badly they upset you. You will be quiet, and you will obey. ' The verse was psychotic in the Harrington sense. To a normal person, this was a beautiful bible verse about treating your spouses with care and love, but to a Harrington, this was a condemning speech, a horrible promise.

" Marriage is a union in where two people choose to spend the rest of their lives together, " the preacher stated. " It is a wonderful occasion of bringing two people, two families together out of the love of two. It is a union to make the love of two, the love of many. " 

Space Cadet's fingers fidgeted along her bouquet. She could just run away, she could get out and never come back. No, Mister Harrington was right at the front of the pews, and if Tommy H. didn't grab her, Mister Harrington would. Focus on something else. The preacher's lips were a rosy pink, and he was basically bald. His head shined in the light that shown through the windows.

" Now after these next questions, I will need tou to respond with ' I Do ', " the preacher explained.

Vows. This was going to be nerve wracking, considering this is the moment that she, Jenny ' Space Cadet ' Chang, signs her life away to Steven ' The Hair ' Harrington.

" Do you, Steven, take this woman, Jennifer, to be your wife, according to God’s holy decree; do you promise to be to her a loving and loyal husband, to cherish and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, to be faithful only to her as long as you both shall live ? " the preacher asked.

Steve nodded, facing Space Cadet for a moment. He gave her a warm grin, as if he were actually happy to be marrying her. Everyone who knew the two; truly knew the two, knew that this was all a lie - a façade.

" I do, " Steve agreed.

Space Cadet focused her attention back onto the preacher. This was it. This was the moment she was tossing herself straight into hell. There was no way she could be saved. This was the end of her carefree days.

" Do you, Jennifer, take this man, Steven, to be your husband, according to God’s holy decree; do you promise to be to him a loving and loyal wife, to cherish and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, to be faithful only to him as long as you both shall live ? "

Her heart was pounding in her chest, more than likely visibly fluttering. The only thing she could pray for at this point was that she did not start sweating. She was a mess on the inside, a firey garbage barge. Now was the time she verbally signed the fatal contract, giving her life away to this monster of a man.

" I . . . " she swallowed. " I do. "

" The rings please, " the preacher requested.

A small boy, around five or six, wiggled from the front pew of Steve's side, walking up with a pillow containing two shiny [wedding](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/50/91/23/50912349a3d5744c9a0333579fd1e900.jpg) [bands](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/4b/5d/d5/4b5dd5c7ce1980ee10ac4e54b3c6826d--copper-wedding-band-wedding-bands-for-men.jpg). He held the pillow up in front of Steve and Space Cadet, who were now facing each other.

" Steven, please take Jennifer's ring, " the preacher instructed. " And repeat after me. "

Steve picked up the smaller of the two rings, before looking to the preacher for guidance.

" I, Steven, " the preacher began.

" I, Steven, " Steve repeated.

" Give you, Jennifer, " the preacher continued.

" Give you, Jennifer, " Steve said.

" This ring, as a symbol of my undying love and loyalty to you. " The preacher finished.

" This ring, as a symbol of my undying love and loyalty to you. " Steve finished.

" You may put the ring on her finger, " the preacher permitted.

Space Cadet felt as if her body was being locked down, as she saw the ring slide above her engagement ring. It was as if she was actually put into a ball and chain, as if she were a collared bitch belonging to Steve. Her freedom was now gone and over with. This was the start of the worst chapter of her life; death.

The preacher's voice snapped her out of her anxious trance.

" Jennifer, please take Steven's ring, " the preacher instructed again. " And repeat after me. "

Space Cadet took the larger of the two rings and held Steve's hand, as he did to her.

" I, Jennifer, " the preacher began.

" I, Jennifer, "

Her own name felt odd coming off her tongue. It was like that name finally fit her in all the worst ways. She was no longer Space Cadet, but Jennifer. She hated this feeling.

" Give you, Steven, " the preacher continued.

" Give you, Steven, "

In her mind, his name was replaced with ' Satan '. It was truly fitting for a man like him, a man that did what he did. It was as if he was the ruler of Space Cadet's own personal hell. She was his only capture. It was them . . . alone.

" This ring, as a symbol of my undying love and loyalty to you. " he finished.

" This ring, as a symbol of my undying love and loyalty to you. "

This was it. The vocal pen was lifted from the metaphorical paper. It was done. It was over with . . . and she felt numb. That was the only thing she could feel. There was no use in panicking, no use in crying. She could not reverse this.

The preacher then repeated the bible verse that Missus Harrington picked out, allowing for the end to come.

Steve and Space Cadet looked into each others eyes again, and it was like Steve was penetrating her soul. She had penetrated her body, and her happiness, but this was the final dagger in her. She was his now.

" By the power vested in me by the State of Indiana, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride. " the preacher stated.

Steve cupped Space Cadet's cheeks, suffocating her personal space, invading her once again. She wanted to scream and wiggle away. Shove this bouquet up his - you get the idea. She wanted to claw his eyes out, slap him. But all she could do is lock her lips with his and close her eyes, pray for the moment to be over, while still knowing that hell will forever be impending.

He pulled back before holding her hands, gazing into her face in fake glee. He put on this show for everyone, and he was damn good at it too. Space Cadet, however, allowed her expression to be blank - unfeeling. It might piss everyone off later, but now, she wasn't feeling happiness. She could do nothing other than feel numb.

" I present to you, Mister and Missus Steven Harrington, may we bless this couple with eternal love and undying love. "

Everyone on both the sides stood and applauded, some of the people even cheering. Both the parties were clapping and smiling, and Steve plucked Space Cadet off the floor and held her in his arms. The Wedding March began to play from the orchestral as Steve carried Space Cadet out of the cathedral, with the parties following close behind. They all finished by entering the limousine, in order to take them to the hotel where the reception would be held.

This was the fairytale ending of Space Cadet's freedom and the torturous beginning of the end.


	9. *•.¸🌠 chαptєr єíght. frєquєnt pαníc αttαcks 🌠¸.•*

October Twenty - Sixth, Nineteen Eighty - Three

Hawkins, Indiana, U.S.A

Rental Limousine, Headed To Chateaux Le Margeaux

🌠

" I am so glad we got that over with, " Tommy H. sighed.

" You were giving Carol quite the dirty look, Tommy, " Barb commented. " Was her dress too short ? "

Nicole and Nancy began snickering at this statement. It was a rather [short dress](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/01/24/59/01245999b86ff232593a655728bddc1f.jpg) she was in, but nobody truly had the nerve to point it out, especially to him.

" I'd watch my mouth if I were you, Holland, " Tommy H. argued. " You aren't gonna talk about my girl like that. "

" Your girl ? " Troy asked. " That girl is touched more times than a water fountain at a baseball field in the summer. "

Barb leaned in towards Troy for a high five.

" I will knock all your teeth out if you say one more thing about her !! " Tommy H. snapped at Troy.

" Not before Barb beats you up first, " Troy stated. " She's gonna kick your ass. "

" Whooa, calm down there, killer, " Barb commented. " Let's try and keep the ass kicking down to the minimum. "

Space Cadet leaned onto her wrist, her elbow firmly planted on the window. She gazed out the window. Their reception was held in one of the most expensive hotels in Hawkins, one that actually had a ballroom. Maybe the party will be fun, if she didn't focus on the fact she was at a party celebrating the one thing she did not want to celebrate. She just needed to focus on eating good food and dancing with her friends. She looked at Steve's hand on her lap before he pulled her into another suffocating side hug.

" Yeah, " Steve agreed. " Can't have you guys scaring the lovely Missus here. "

Space Cadet's nose visibly crinkled at that statement. If he calls her that ever again, she would be the one doing the ass kicking. She leaned onto him, giving into this awful feeling that ached over her body.

" Yeah, " Nancy said. " Let's not fight in front of Steve and Space Cadet. If you guys are going to beat the tar out of each other, do it on your own time. "

They pulled in front of the hotel, all exiting, only the women thanking the driver. The group ventured inside, before headed to the front desk. 

" Party Harrington, " Steve said. " We have the ballroom tonight. "

The woman at the front desk looked through her books she had.

" Ah, yes, wedding reception in the Pearl ballroom, " the woman listed. " And three bedrooms for the couple and their party. Bridal suite for the lovely couple. "

Space Cadet shivered at the thought of being alone with Steve in a room, having to share a bed with him, having barely any escape if he tried anything. Where would she even go ? Would she just hide in the closet from him ? That would never work.

" Right this way, " the woman said.

After she grabbed the sets of keys, she lead the party down a hallway, opening the doors to the ballroom, decked in fancy gold and white flowers, and decorations. It was pretty big, and one set of doors connected to the kitchen.

" Holy shit, " Tommy H. said. " This place is huge. "

" Is that like, an actual chandelier ? " James asked.

" No, it's just another wedding decoration, " Nicole answered. " Put it in and can take it out in one day. "

" Really ? " Troy asked.

" No, doofus, " Barb said. " She's being sarcastic. "

" Can you imagine dancing under that ? " Steve asked. " It'd be like dancing under the stars. "

Space Cadet let off a small ' Mm ' of agreement, simply to get him off her back.

" I hope you guys play ' You're The One That I Want ' from ' Grease ', " Nancy said. " That's our song, Spacey !! "

Space Cadet smiled. There was no problem in requesting the DJ to play their song, then it would be like acting out her image of their wedding day. That would be their first dance song, guaranteed. She would have been so happy dancing to it, and so would Space Cadet. It would have been a beautiful moment to a very bad night.

" We should request it, " Space Cadet recommended. " It's not like it's gonna be all slow songs, right ? "

" Wouldn't that be lame ? " Troy asked. " I want to listen to some Billy Idol. "

" Good choice, kid, " Space Cadet agreed.

" Man, Billy Idol sucks, " Steve groaned. " Why don't we listen to some real music, like Led Zeppelin ? "

" Led Zeppelin sucks, " Space Cadet argued. " They've only come out with one good song their entire career. "

" You can't talk, " Steve said. " Every song that has ever come out of the radio that you've chosen, has sucked. "

" Name one, " Nancy argued. 

" I can't count the number of times that I've listened to ' Wild Thing ' by The Troggs, " Steve said. " It's a stupid song. "

" It was my mom's favorite driving song !! " Space Cadet defended.

" So what ? " Steve asked. " It's not my fault your mom has shit taste. "

" I haven't seen my mom in six years !! " Space Cadet exclaimed. " She's not even legally my mom anymore !! "

" Steve, " Nancy interrupted. " Space Cadet's mom put her up for adoption when she was eleven. "

" What the fuck - ? " he started. " Way to turn me into an asshole. "

Tommy H. nodded in agreement, before crossing his arms and leaning back, looking in Nancy's direction.

" Yeah, Wheeler, " he argued. " Way to be a jackass. "

" How am I being a jackass ? " Nancy asked. " You guys are the jackasses. "

" Guys, come on, " Barb urged. " Space Cadet's gonna have another panic attack if you guys keep fighting. "

" I will not !! " Space Cadet exclaimed.

Would she ? The risk of panic attack was so high tonight. She could guarantee that another one could happen, whether it be at dinner or in the bedroom. It was more than likely going to happen tonight. It wasn't like she could avoid him, in fear of something happening. Something will happen; he was going to hurt her again.

" Panic attacks ? " Steve asked. " What is there to panic about ? "

" You're acting like her life hasn't changed !! " Barb argued. " Dear god, you always think about yourself !! "

" And mine didn't ? " Steve asked. " I had to give up a girlfriend, having fun, all for this slut right here !! "

It was like that statement would echo through her mind. Was she really a slut ? Was she a whore ? Why didn't she fight back ? She could've fought back. She said ' no ' . . . why didn't she say it louder ? This was all her fault.

Her breathing was hitched once again. She backed away from Steve, closer to Nancy, Nicole, and Barb. Why did she have to do this now, in front of everyone ? What was wrong with her ? Why was the world closing in ? What was happening ?

Two hands grabbed her shoulders, before dragging her into the hallway. Focus. There was a bunch of doors, white doors. The carpet was blue, a light, sky blue. A good blue. The doorknobs were golden. The arguing was far away now.

At the end of the hallway, there was a window, with flowy, sheer, white curtains. A table stood in front of it, with roses in white and blue China vases and a golden statue of a crow. It shined in the sunlight. A shadow was in front of the table, looming above the table.

In . . . and out. In . . . and out. In . . . and out. In . . . and out.

Good.

She turned to see Barb, who was looking back at the group arguing ( well, the older people, Troy and James looked equally confused, understandably ). Barb shook her head before turning back to Space Cadet.

" Man, " she sighed. " They're so stupid. "

" Steve's an asshole, " Space Cadet agreed. 

" And you're marrying him ? " Barb asked.

" As I said before, " she started. " Not by choice. "

" Why are you marrying him, really ? " Barb asked.

" Dumb shit happened, " Space Cadet explained. " This is the best way to fix it. "

" What kind of ' dumb shit ' ? " Barb asked.

" I can't really talk about it, " Space Cadet stated.

Don't get her wrong. She wanted to talk about it. She wanted to talk about how that man stripped her of her power. She wanted to tell everyone how he forced her onto the bed, because she wanted everyone to know what he is. Everyone deserved to see this man as the monster he is on the inside. There was simply no way she could, at least, without stirring the pot and causing unneeded drama.

" At least not yet. " She finished.

Eventually, she would have to. It would be incredibly strange to see Space Cadet, and then, boom, a few months later, see Space Cadet and a baby. Well, people could puzzle together that she and Steve slept together, after tonight, it will be a given. Every couple has sex on their wedding night, even if Space Cadet doesn't want to.

Nancy then stomped over to Barb and Space Cadet, Nicole following quickly after.

" I can't believe that my cousin is actually dating that scumbag, " Nicole said. " Oh, wait - actually, I can. Ugh. "

" You can't believe Tommy and Carol are a thing ? " Nancy asked. " How do you think I feel knowing that Steve's my ex - boyfriend ? "

Nancy placed her fingers upon her forehead, rubbing along her eyebrows. She let off a huffy sigh as she shook her head.

" Look, I'm glad I dodged a bullet, " she claimed. " But, damn. I feel so bad that you have to deal with it. "

Steve was definitely going to be in a bad mood tonight. Either he'll be in a shitty mood or he'll be drunk, and neither of those things would result in a good night for Space Cadet. She was going to get hurt, whether it be through Steve having his way with her once again, or Steve beating her. Either way, the bruises she will have will be invisible to an on looking eye, because regardless of whether or not his judgement was impaired, he was not stupid.

" I'll be okay, " Space Cadet lied." Maybe he'll be okay when the night's over. "

" What if he is still upset when the night's over ? " Nancy asked. " What'll happen then ? "

" Nancy, I'll be fine, " Space Cadet reassured. " I can handle it. He's just a bit of a jerk when he's mad is all. "

" The bruises, " Barb commented. " You had a few bruises when we were helping you put your dress on. "

" We didn't want to mention it, " Nicole said. " But what he just did to you - that was so uncool. "

" You're - You're overreacting, " Space Cadet disagreed. " It was just a little spat. He - he didn't do that to me, it was just - I bumped into a counter while helping Missus Harrington cook. "

" On your shoulders too ? " Barb asked.

" Space Cadet, that doesn't make any sense, " Nancy said. " How could you run into a counter with your shoulders ? "

They were catching on to what was happening. Of course they were, these girls were also not stupid . . . but this was something they would have to be dumb too . . . or else it would be worse for her tonight. Steve couldn't know that they knew, and neither could Mister and Missus Harrington, or Don and Sunny. Nobody could know what Steve had been doing.

" This one was from a door, " Space Cadet defended. " It's a new house, I'm just not used to the layout, you know ? "

" The bruises on your thighs, " Nicole stated. " They looked like fingers. "

" **_Just stop worrying about it !!_** " Space Cadet snapped. " I'm going to be **_okay_**. I'm **_fine_**. "

The girls went quiet after she yelled. They continued to stare at her, their looks concerned and sympathetic, as good friends would be in a situation like this.

" If you say so . . . " Barb said. " But, if you don't want to be around him tonight, our room number is three eight two. "

" Our door is always open, " Nancy agreed. " Just give us a knock and he won't be able to get you. "

Space Cadet bit the edge of her finger, before nodding.

" I know, " she replied.

They all turned back to the open door of the ballroom, seeing the guys had gone in.

" We better go and join them, " Nicole said.

" Yeah, " Nancy agreed. " You can stay out here as long as you need, Spacey. "

Space Cadet shook her head before leading the way back to the ballroom.

" I might as well go back in too, " she said. " I can't stay out here forever. "

They entered the ballroom, seeing them passing around a wine bottle, while Troy and James scowled and let off grossed out coughs each sip they took.

" What are you guys doing ? " Nancy asked.

" Pregaming, " Tommy H. answered. " If I got to deal with Carol all night, might as well do it like this. "

" You really have to get drunk to put up with your own girlfriend ? " Nicole asked.

" We can barely even tolerate eachother when we're sober, " he argued. " Do you think I even like looking at her ass anymore ? "

" Then why are you even with her anymore ? " Barb asked.

" Gotta preserve a girl's reputation somehow, " Steve explained. " What do you think Space Nerd would be if I didn't put a ring on it ? "

Happy; that's what she would be. The past two months of her life have been nothing but misery, most of it being caused by him and his mother. Both of those people were assholes. Mister Harrington kept his distance, because he ' didn't understand how to deal with women '. Absolutely superb if you want to be married. The only thing his father cared about was money and chasing whatever tail was in front of him.

" You have been a negative asshole all day, " Barb snapped. " **_Jesus Christ_** , you've been acting like today is the last day you're gonna live, and you've been treating your **_wife_** like shit. "

Nancy leaned forward and pulled the wine bottle out his hands, before handing it to Barb.

" And the drinking isn't going to help it, " Nancy argued.

Steve began laughing and shaking his head at the girls. He stood from the chair, catching his balance. The alcohol had began to kick in for him. He made his way around the table, before putting both his hands on Space Cadet's shoulders.

She wanted to punch him straight in the gut. She wanted to kick him, scream, shove him . . . but she couldn't. Whatever he wanted to do, he could do it.

" You guys, you know that I love her, " he said. " And she knows too, right ? "

Space Cadet reluctantly nodded. Holy shit, his breath smelled like booze. What was he going to do to her ? He couldn't do anything in front of all these people - the girls would stick up for her . . . right ?

One of his hands laid on her hips, and shoved her closer to him. Their hips were touching and his face was uncomfortably close to hers.

" You know I love you, right ? " Steve asked.

Space Cadet nodded again.

" Alright, get off of her, " Nancy said.

Steve held up his other hand to Nancy's face, not breaking eye contact with Space Cadet. It was as if the enrire room around them froze, stood still in time. It was simply them . . . alone.

" Right ? " he asked.

" Y - Yeah . . . " Space Cadet agreed.

" Tell me you love me, " he said.

" I . . . " she started.

" C'mon, finish the sentence, " he demanded.

" Steve, that's enough, " Barb commented. " Let go of her. "

He turned away from Space Cadet, squinting at Barb and Nancy.

" I don't remember asking either of you what you had to say, " he said.

He turned back to Space Cadet.

" Finish the sentence, " he repeated.

Space Cadet felt a shivering jolt go down her spine. What was she supposed to do ? What was she going to do ? It was like her mind was spinning too fast. Her breathing hitched again. All she could do is just obey, do what was asked of her. Who knows what might happen if she didn't ? What would happen if she didn't ? He was already drunk, and if she pissed him off in this state - it could end badly.

" I love you, " she said. " I love you. "

" See ? " he asked. " That wasn't so hard. "

That was plenty hard. He just didn't understand how hard that was because he was far to focused on himself. He believed his struggle was worse than hers, even though that was far from the truth. His struggle was basically nothing compared to hers.

He brought her into a kiss, an open mouthed kiss. His hand was on the back of her head, so there was no ways she could escape.


	10. *•.¸🌠 chαptєr nínє. α cσnfєssíσn 🌠¸.•*

October Twenty - Sixth, Nineteen Eighty - Three

Hawkins, Indiana, U.S.A

Chateaux Le Margeux

🌠

Many of the guests had arrived and dinner had just finished. It seemed Steve and Tommy H. had sobered out, which was good, even though Tommy H. looked positively miserable ( so did Nancy's brother, but at least he brought his friends to keep him company . . . and they were very well behaved kids ), having to deal with his girlfriend. She was wearing his suit jacket, after demanding he give it to her. What an awful girlfriend.

Soon, it would be party time, but Steve was in the bathroom, and he was taking quite awhile, but there was a super long line headed to the men's bathroom. That's what they get for all drinking so early on, whether it be water, punch, or wine.

Space Cadet took this opportunity to find Sunny, who was admiring the [wedding cake](http://i.pinimg.com/originals/9c/6c/b9/9c6cb9f0b7627c76088fd23d6412496b.jpg) that was on the table. It would definitely feed everyone there.

" Hey Sunny, " she greeted. " Have you tried to talk to Missus Wheeler ? "

Sunny turned from the cake and bit the inside of her cheek, messing with the hem of her dress.

" I'm nervous, " Sunny said. " What if she . . . doesn't like me ? "

" Nonsense, " Space Cadet reassured. " This isn't middle school. Adults have more in common than kids. "

" Are you sure ? " Sunny asked.

" I'm positive, " Space Cadet claimed. " Talk about the wedding, just to get started. "

Space Cadet took Sunny's hand before taking her to the Wheeler's table, where Missus Wheeler was showing Holly how to make lemonade with water, a lemon wedge, and sugar. Mister Wheeler was among those men in the bathroom line.

" Hi, Missus Wheeler, thank you for coming to the wedding, " Space Cadet greeted.

" The ceremony was beautiful, Space Cadet, " Missus Wheeler replied. " The Harringtons really splurged for the wedding. "

" Thank you, " Space Cadet answered. " We really planned a lot to make the wedding work well. "

" You definitely pulled it off, " Missus Wheeler complimented. " Your dress is gorgeous and the color scheme is so well thought out. "

" Thank you again, " Space Cadet accepted. " Well, sense you're here, I wanted to introduce you to Sunny. She's my brother's girlfriend. "

" Nice to meet you, Miss Sunny, " Missus Wheeler greeted.

" Hi, Missus Wheeler, " Sunny greeted. " I kind of need friends, I don't really have any here, so can I just sit with you ? "

" Sure, " Missus Wheeler agreed. " I don't see the problem with it. "

Sunny sat on the other side of Holly, and both women began to talk about their thoughts on the wedding, before Space Cadet left and went back to the party's table. Only Nicole sat at the table, sipping on her glass of water.

Space Cadet scooted closer to her, shifting across Barb and Nancy's chairs, before sitting on Barb's.

" So, " Space Cadet started.

" So, " Nicole repeated.

" How's the reception going for you ? " Space Cadet asked.

" Okay, " Nicole responded. " It's just annoying that Tommy H. brought Carol as his plus one. "

Space Cadet watched as Tommy H. and Carol stood next to each other, though they faced away from eachother. It was obvious that not all was okay between them, whether it be Carol having to witness a guy she wanted to bone become a committed man, or some other stupid reason. Space Cadet would hate to be stuck with Tommy H. as a boyfriend too. It was a dice roll, maybe he would be better than Steve, maybe he would be worse . . . it didn't matter. She was stuck with Steve now.

" Look at her now, " Space Cadet said. " Do you really think she's going to amount to anything in the future ? "

" What do you mean ? " Nicole asked.

" She's a loudmouth bitch that thinks she knows everything. Being that as a teenager, yeah, that's cool, " Space Cadet answered. " But, when you're an adult, the story's different. Nobody's going to want you around, therefore, she will only have him to rely on. "

" Makes sense, " Nicole answered.

" Considering how often she sleeps around, and how often she and him - they fuck like bunnies, right ? " Space Cadet asked.

" Oh god, yeah, " Nicole groaned. " All the time, as loud as they possibly can. "

" She can't get rid of every baby she ends up getting knocked up with, " Space Cadet claimed. " It doesn't matter how careful you are. "

" It's just a repeat story with her, " Nicole commented. " ' Oh, the condom broke ', ' Oh, but I'm on the pill '; it's not like my Aunt Gail is really a good example either. "

" I'm assuming Gail's her mom ? " Space Cadet asked.

" Yeah, we're related through my dad's side, " Nicole responded. " My Uncle Norman is my dad's brother, and he married my Aunt Gail. I'm sure Gail's cheating on him with the mailman. "

" I'm guessing the whole way Carol acts runs in the family, " Space Cadet commented.

" What does that mean ? " Carol asked.

" Her mother's a slut too ? " Space Cadet answered.

Nicole began laughing and nodding before taking another sip of her water.

" Yeah, " she answered.

Space Cadet saw Steve approaching from the crowd. His face looked pale, as if he had spent the last five minutes vomiting in the bathroom. It made sense, he did drink almost a whole bottle of red wine in about an hour. Space Cadet bit the inside of her cheek, analyzing his face. Pale, dark circles were forming under his eyes, he had fly - away hairs, which was quite possibly a freakin' miracle, considering that pompidour was normally stiff with hairspray. It legit dented in when Space Cadet laid into him back in middle school.

" You ready to start dancing ? " he asked. " People want to get the first dance over with, so they can hit the dance floor. "

Understandable. Space Cadet was looking forward to asking the DJ to play ' You're The One That I Want ' from ' Grease ', so she and Nancy could dance their hearts out. She just had to get this romantic crap over with. There were a few other dances she wasn't particularly looking forward to, mainly the Brother - Sister dance, which was taking place of the Father - Daughter dance, though legally, Don is her father. Legal guardian, as they both put it; because he may legally be her father, but he was for sure not her dad. She didn't truly have one anymore.

Space Cadet scooted out of the chair and stood, making her way around the table, seeing Steve give his mom a ' go ahead ' signal. The microphone let off shrill feedback, causing everyone to cringe, before the DJ announced that Steve and Space Cadet would be sharing their first dance as a couple.

The notion of that made Space Cadet want to vomit. The thought of them being a couple made her made her want to vomit. All of this - vomit. And it wasn't just the pregnancy hormones talking.

Steve held Space Cadet's hand, as if she were a dainty, ballerina, fairy princess, before leading her onto the dance floor. The lights of the chandelier dimmed, causing the room to be romantically lit. It was awful, not being able to see the room, and only truly being able to see Steve. It was like she was vulnerable again.

His right hand cupped her waist, and held the other hand out. It was like they were swaying on the dance floor. They stared into each other's eyes, but Space Cadet remained to stare blank. She couldn't handle the direct eye contact, so she only pretended to. Avoiding eye contact was in turn, also avoiding a panic attack.

She couldn't have a meltdown on her wedding day, at least not in front of all these people, who thought she and Steve were the most happily married couple, and would soon have to play the part of absolutely excited expecting parents. Space Cadet was going to drop out of school, so she could be at home, with the baby. It wasn't like that was her first choice, because you at least needed a diploma to be an astronaut.

It seemed both her and Steve had to give up on their dreams, considering the week previous, Steve yelled at her for taking away his opportunity to go to college. He had to work for his dad, which would definitely be miserable work, but he would be paid handsomely. They also knew they were living in a big [house](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/2a/c5/ed/2ac5ed5099b18af03f79488ce7543232.jpg) only a few streets away from Steve's parents. It had a huge yard, and a lot of natural light. It was a gorgeous house . . . the worst part was having to live with Steve. At least the nursery already had the furniture ( Missus Harrington was going to recruit an interior designer for when they find out the sex of their baby ), and Steve was holding the [key](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/31/fb/56/31fb564173e3f715315b27b8e15f0404.jpg) to their child's door.

If Space Cadet was being completely honest, she was warming up to the idea of having a child, or it could simply be the wedding's feverish haze over her. A baby was a nice thing to come out of this awful union between the two. Space Cadet secretly hoped for a little girl, because then she could bond with her and make her into the strong woman that Space Cadet was no longer allowed to be. If she had a son . . . Steve would be able to raise him the way he wanted and Space Cadet would forever be treated like shit by multiple men, and she would have to put up with it like the good wife she's supposed to be.

If he dared laid a finger on their daughter, it would be the end of him. She would be her little, precious thing, and Steve wouldn't dare to corrupt her and make her into what Space Cadet currently is. Hell would hath no fury like she, and if her daughter was ever hurt by a man like him, she would lose it all. That was reasonable, wasn't it ? 

The song, which sounded a lot like Bonnie Tyler's ' Total Eclipse Of The Heart ' ( though she wasn't entirely sure if that was what was playing ), finally ended. Steve took her hand and lead her off the dance floor as the garbled speech of the DJ was also heard.

She began to blink herself out of her trance, pulling her hand away from Steve's, before looking at Nicole, who was still at the table. Space Cadet felt a hand on her shoulder, which caused her to turn around and be met by Nancy.

" That was beautiful, " Nancy claimed. " You should have seen how your dress went along the floor. It was like you were floating on the dance floor. "

Space Cadet smiled and leaned in for a hug. She knew there would be time before the Brother - Sister and Mother - Son dance, so why not go and request their song. It was party time, and she wanted to have a little fun.

" We should go and ask for our song, " Space Cadet said. " Let's have fun tonight. "

" Yeah, let's go, " Nancy agreed.

Both girls walked up to the DJ booth, before he nodded at the two in acknowledgement.

" Do you have ' You're The One That I Want ' by John Travolta and Olivia Newton John ? " Space Cadet asked.

" You bet I do, little Missus, " the DJ responded.

They watched as he flipped through his records before sliding a record from ' Grease ' out of the cover and swapping it with the Bonnie Tyler record. The soft hiss of the record began before hearing the song start playing with it's upbeat piano.

Space Cadet grabbed Nancy's hand before sliding her out to the dance floor. Both girls held each others hands and jerk each others arms back and forth. Other people joined them on the floor, including Sunny, Holly, and Missus Wheeler. Steve's paternal grandmother and his maternal grandfather also joined them. It even seemed like the Sinclair's son and Mike's friend, Will, came out there to dance, among other people that Space Cadet didn't know of until today.

It was nice to see everyone out there, and Nancy looked beautiful under the chandelier's lighting. It illuminated her face, just like a Hawaiian bonfire would've. She looked gorgeous, she looked perfect.

" I love you, " she whispered.

She didn't mean to say it out loud, but she did . . . and quite honestly, it felt nice to have in the open.

Nancy laughed, while spinning under Space Cadet's arms, dipping herself.

" I love you too, you dork. " Nancy teased.

" No, I like . . . love you, love you. " Space Cadet said 

Was she overstepping now ? She wouldn't be surprised if Nancy freaked out and left the wedding, or ran and told everyone, but Space Cadet needed to tell her. It wasn't like anything would truly come out of it anyway.

Nancy's laugh became more nervous as she brought herself back up. She shook her head as her smile began to fade.

" W - What ? " she asked.

" I always have, every since you kissed me to this song, " Space Cadet answered.

" B - But we were **_playing_** , Space Cadet, " Nancy claimed. " We were _**kids**_ , having **_fun_**. "

" I know, " Space Cadet answered. " And it's not like anything's gonna happen from this. "

" Wha - What do you mean ? " Nancy asked.

" I'm married, Nance, " Space Cadet reminded. " I can't leave now. I'm with Steve. "

" Oh . . . " Nancy whispered. " Right. "

" I just wanted to tell you before . . . " Space Cadet started. " I just wanted to tell you, since I am married. It's nice to have things like this in the open. "

" Does he even know ? " Nancy asked.

Her eyes motioned to Steve, who was eating some honeydew from the fruit buffet, possibly attempting to mask the scent of his hangover. It was a poor attempt, considering honeydew was the weakest smelling melon from that table. The most he could do is ask Tommy H. for some of his cheap cologne.

" Yeah, he found out pretty fast, " Space Cadet answered. " He was not happy. "

" I could imagine, " Nancy said. " But he knows I'm not gay. I don't understand why he would think I'd . . . "

" Girls experiment, " Space Cadet answered. " They like to know when they're . . . like me. "

" Who did you . . . nevermind, " Nancy said.

" I like guys too, " Space Cadet reassured. " I just . . . I love you too. "

" So you do . . . " Nancy started. " You could bear being with a guy ? "

" No, I like being with guys, " Space Cadet explained. " I just . . . I like girls too. I liked you. "

" Oh . . . " Nancy said. " I mean, I'm flattered, really, I am . . . but I just . . . I don't swing that way. "

" I know, " Space Cadet answered.

" But if I did, " Nancy started. " You would be my first choice. "

Space Cadet smiled anx began laughing. At least she had a chance in a very strange way. It was a near nothing chance, a barely there chance - but a chance nonetheless.


	11. *•.¸🌠 chαptєr tєn. thє wєddíng spєєchєs 🌠¸.•*

October Twenty - Sixth, Nineteen Eighty - Three

Hawkins, Indiana, U.S.A

Chateaux Le Margeux

🌠

Steve was nowhere to be found, and it was made clear through Missus Harrington, getting frustrated that it was time to do the toasts and he wasn't in the building. It was now Space Cadet's job to find her lovely, wonderful husband. There were a few places she knew where to look; he was either vomiting in the bathroom again, drinking off in a corner with Tommy H. and Carol, passed out in the lobby, or out for a smoke.

Space Cadet saw Tommy H. , who had surprisingly had a moment without his beloved tumor by his side, standing by the bar, munching on a slice of wedding cake.

She hitched her dress, and made her way through the tables.

" Tommy, have you seen Steve ? " she asked.

He shook his head before slicing off another piece of cake.

" I haven't seen him ever since you guys cut the cake together, " he answered. " He hasn't smoked all night, you should check outside. "

That was . . . surprisingly helpful. She wouldn't have expected him to be of much use to her, but he seemed to be in an okay mood, considering that Carol wasn't there, and that he smelled of booze.

" Thanks, " Space Cadet said.

She turned and began to walk towards the front door, where people stood in the lobby, either making phone calls or sleeping on the couch. He was not in here, but he wasn't allowed to smoke inside.

She left the lobby and shivered upon entering the outdoors. People were getting into their cars, either from the wedding or from the hotel in general. Upon all the hustle and bustle, Steve was at a bench, popping a cigarette from the box and flipping open his Zippo lighter.

Space Cadet weaved her way through the cars before standing behind the bench he was sitting at. She turned the bench and sat next to him. Both were silent, Steve silently taking drags from his cigarette, Space Cadet fiddling with her thumbs. She looked him up and down before noticing he was looking up at the night sky. She copied him, looking up at the stars that shined bright.

" Orion's out tonight, " Space Cadet said. " See his belt ? "

She traced the three stars of Orion's Belt before looking back at Steve.

Steve scowled at her before shaking his head and blowing out another puff of smoke. 

" What made you decide to open your mouth ? " he asked.

She sighed and shook her head. Why did she think that small talk was going to work now ? It never worked before. He thought, now that she was his wife, she should be seen and not heard . . . and now he had control over that. She had the bruises to prove it.

" Well, I was going to have to eventually, " she answered.

" You don't have to do shit, " he said. " God, always pushing me. "

" Your mom wants us inside, " Space Cadet answered. " Nancy and Tommy are doing their toasts. "

He simply continued to smoke, before he leaned back against the bench. He stared up at the ceiling.

She looked at the ceiling too, leaning back in the bench. She still twiddled her thumbs before biting her lip.

" What if we just ran away right now ? " he asked.

" Where would we go ? " he asked.

" We could go all the way to New Mexico for all I give a shit, " he said. " Change our names to something else and split up once we reach Albuquerque. "

She scoffed and shook her head. Of course he would want to run away and quite possibly spend the rest of his days going to bars and hooking up with Mexican hookers. New Mexico was dirty too. A lot of desert, nothing to do, the crime rate in Albuquerque was through the roof, and there were gangs there.

She had a baby to raise.

" Your escape plan is good and all, " he commented. " But I think you're forgetting that I'm still pregnant. "

" Isn't abortion kind of common down there ? " he asked.

She squinted at him before standing, with her hands on her hips.

" What ? " he asked. " You said you didn't want - "

" And what if I've changed my mind ? " she asked. " It's too late to just quit now. I don't even think it's legal at this point. "

" Okay, and New Mexico is full of shady Mexicans, " Steve argued. " They could just hang you up like a pinata and beat you until it's out. "

" Are you fucking sick or something ? " she asked.

Steve stood before he began to ball up his fist, even beginning to raise it before laughing. He shook his head and snapped his fingers before facing away from her, flicking the butt of his cigarette onto the floor. He crushed the ember with the bottom of his shoe.

" You are so fucking lucky that there are people out here, " he muttered. " Or else your ass would be on the fucking ground. "

She shuttered as he approached her. He pulled her into a kiss, his breath tasting like the tobacco he just blew from his lips. Steve pulled back before tilting her chin up.

" Okay, " he whispered. " Let's go back in there, and let's pretend like we're happy, but you aren't getting away with this. "

That was it. She was going to get hurt again tonight. She shouldn't have opened her mouth . . . it would have been okay if she just kept her mouth shut. She would have been safe tonight.

He put his arm around her before leading her back inside, to the ballroom, where his mom was waiting for the both of them.

" It took you two long enough, " she snapped.

" Oh, blow it up your ass, " he said. " Let me spend a little time with my wife before you jump down my throat. "

His mom went silent and shook her head.

" Nancy and Tommy are about to toast you two, " she said. " Get up to the table so they can do so. "

Steve lead Space Cadet up to the table, being greeted by the smiles of her bridal party. She forced a smile to come to her face before she went around the table and sat at her chair.

Nancy tapped the edge of her champagne flute that was filled with sparkling white grape juice with her fork.

" Excuse me, everybody ? " she called. " I'd like to make a toast. "

Space Cadet looked at the champagne flute that was placed in front of her, the juice still slightly fizzy. It must've been expensive considering that it was so bubbly. She picked it up and held it in her hand.

The room quieted down and people began to focus their attention onto Nancy, who was illuminated as if by a spotlight, as she raised her glass up slightly.

" For those of you that we haven't met yet, I'm Nancy Wheeler, the maid of honor, " she introduced. " Jennifer has been my best friend since middle school. She, myself, and our best friend, Barbara Holland, have been attached at the hip ever since Jenny here had moved to Hawkins. "

That was a fond memory. She remembered the principle leading Nancy to Space Cadet at the beginning of the day, asking if Nancy would show her to her classes and make her feel welcome at Hawkins Junior High. They all sat together at lunch, talking about cartoons and seeing who could blow the most milk bubbles out of their cartons. It was the beginning of a very beautiful friendship.

" I've heard that you normally tell a story about yourself and the bride, and there are so many to chose from, but I finally settled on one; the day after she got into her first fist fight, " Nancy declared.

Space Cadet felt a bubbling of anxiousness rise in her system. Hopefully this won't cause her to vomit in front of everyone, because that would be incredibly embarrassing, and could quite possibly reveal their biggest secret . . . that couldn't happen, specifically tonight.

" Her first fist fight was with Steve here, actually, " Nancy said. " Crazy, considering how they couldn't imagine life without each other now, right ? "

The crowd thankfully found humor in that statement, and people laughed. This caused Nancy to laugh too.

" We were in my room, and she was pacing the floor. She had been suspended for a few days, and of course, that had her panicking over whether or not she'd go to jail, " Nancy continued. " And I thought I was the good girl. "

The crowd laughed at her statement again. Space Cadet too, before shuttering at a hand on her thigh. It was Steve's.

" She was asking me a whole bunch of questions, like I was some sort of prison survival guide, and neither of us acknowledged the fact we were both thirteen, and way too young to even be prosecuted, " Nancy teased again. " But you could tell by the nervousness in her voice, that she was concerned for Steve too. "

She truly was. Space Cadet had kicked Steve in his balls, and she had known of a guy that had one of his balls actually bust open due to impact trauma. She would have honestly felt awful if Steve only had one testicle left because she kicked him . . . but it wasn't because of him. She would have felt the same if it were Tommy H. or Jonathan Byers - anybody, really.

" I feel like that was the moment that she started to feel some sort of feeling towards him, even if it took her awhile to recognize it, " Nancy explained. " And obviously, these two figured out their feelings for each other, which is absolutely amazing. They compliment each other in every single way, like Yin and Yang. "

That entire statement was false. They were like the same sides of two magnets, or putting the positive wire to the positive battery post. They would always repel eachother. The only thing keeping them together was this baby.

" I'm so glad that Steve had worked up the courage to propose to her, because God knows it had to happen eventually, " Nancy teased. " And I wanted to thank Steve and Jenny for giving me the honor of being the maid of honor. I had always imagined my best friend getting married, and I couldn't have pictured it any other way. "

Space Cadet nodded and smiled when Nancy faced the two. Space Cadet had imagined her wedding plenty of other ways, but Nancy is right, there hadn't been a fantasy where she wasn't included. Space Cadet couldn't have asked for a better maid of honor, and Nancy did her speech perfectly.

" So, now, I say to the happy couple, toast !! " she exclaimed. " Toast, and let them have many happy years together; to Steve and Jenny !! "

Nancy lifted her glass to the air, everyone following suit, before sipping, with everyone copying her.

Tommy H. stood from his chair before running to the front of the table, tapping his flute with a frosting covered fork.

" We're not done yet, " he called. " It's my turn. "

Space Cadet attempted to take her leg away from Steve's wandering hand, before he finally rested his hand on her inner thigh, massaging along the lace of the dress.

" Hey guys, I'm Tommy Hagan, " he introduced. " Steve's best, and only man. "

The crowd laughed, while he captured glares from Troy and James, reasonably.

" We've been friends ever since the fifth grade, when we both found out that we like to kick dweeb ass in dodgeball, " he said. " Plenty of asses we kicked; huh, Steve ? "

Space Cadet bit the inside of her cheek as she looked up at Steve, who was nodding and laughing at the statement in agreement. The crowd wasn't laughing at his speech, nearly as much as they did at Nancy's. There was a lot of throat clearing, and coughing in between every stumbling, awkward sentence he sputtered out. He was nowhere near as charismatic as Nancy is. How embarrassing.

" I got a story about Steve too, " Tommy said. " It was back in our freshman year of high school, when we . . . "

His voice began to trail off, she couldn't tell what he was saying. The room seemed a little darker than before.

What was happening ?

She sipped a little more of her juice. Maybe the sugar would make her a little less lightheaded.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, before turning to see Missus Harrington.

" You look tired, dear, " she said.

Space Cadet nodded.

" Here, let's get you upstairs . . . "


	12. *•.¸🌠 chαptєr єlєvєn. uncσmfσrtαвlє wαrm 🌠¸.•*

Oc?o?er S̗̖͖o̥͉̜me̷tḩiͅn̷̜͔̟g ͏̝?̫͕̗??̝̦, Ni¿et?¿n Eig?ty S̗̖͖o̥͉̜me̷tḩiͅn̷̜͔̟g ͏̝?̫͕̗??̝̦

H̵͇͈ąw̼kin̲̦̜s̲ ̱͚̯?̫̼̜?͞¿̶¿, I?dia¿a, U.?.A

???

🌠

( SKIP THIS CHAPTER IF YOU AREN'T OKAY WITH NON - CON AND DRUGGING !! )

Space Cadet's eyed opened. Mirror ? She saw someone taking her dress off as she leaned against counter. The button that held her neck back popped open. Who was that ?

" No . . . " she muttered.

She attempted to shove the hands away, but they continued to dodge her, unzipping the back of her dress. She fell against the counter before being pulled back up. The dress was being pulled around her waist and off her. There was no way out. What -?

There was talking between two people, but she couldn't tell who, or what they were saying. It sounded like a drown out, garbled mess. 

Where was Sunny ? Where was Don ? Where was Barb ? Nancy ?

Where was -?

The hands snaked around Space Cadet's torso, her bra being unclamped and pulled off of her. The corset was also stripped from her. That was a good thing ?

Her body was stripped of everything, she was naked. She was on the ground, like Steve said she would be.

Steve.

Where was Steve ?

Was he doing this to her ?

The nails on the hands were red . . . the countet was red. That's all she could see. It was dark and shadowy . . . the hands wrapped a full torso white corset around her. That's when the squeezing started. Her bust was adjusted in the corset, before she felt a bit of fabric covering all of her intimate bits. She heard a few more snaps of latches hooking before she was placed on the counter, falling back against the mirror.

She jerked along the cool surface, gasping. Nylon stockings were rolled over her legs, hung up by a garter belt. She wanted to go away. She needed to go away.

What -?

Tossed onto a bed, that was the next sensation she felt. Her head was throbbing and the wallpaper's lines surrounding her felt like a cage, holding her to this bed. She was a prisoner here.

" Think he's ready ? "

" Of course he would be, dear. Is her brother gone ? "

Silence.

" What about Sunny ? "

Silence.

There was red on the bed. Was that blood ? Was that her blood ? Was she bleeding ? Was the baby okay ? Her baby -. What was happening to her ? What was going to happen to her baby ?

It was like she could pluck the blood from the bed. Silky, wet, easily torn. Scarlet red. It tore in her hand, becoming delicate strands.

It was cold, and she was exposed. There was a slamming, and the slamming repeated itself in her head. It was like someone was watching her. It was like there were eyes all around her. The feeling loomed over her helpless, barely conscious body. She hid her face as best she could, tugging her black hair in front of her face. The strands of black wires stuck to her lips, she couldn't speak.

She simply let off a whimper.

The door opened and it was like the chills crawled up her body, causing her to wince.

" She's yours . . . "

That was all she could make out from the conversation of the people. It sounded like two, but there could have been more. The door shut again, with the wincing air biting at her exposed skin.

Two hands gripped her waist, sliding her to the edge of the bed. She flopped in these hands, unable to keep herself up. The presence was warm in comparison to her, and these hands much bigger than her own.

She was pressed against a body, which she wrapped her arms around. She had the knots of danger in her stomach, but this was the safest she was going to feel for the rest of the night. She knew that, and that alone.

Their breath was warm against her neck but their teeth were sharp. The biting caused her to gasp and wince in pain.

" It didn't have to be this way . . . "

Back on the bed, the wallpaper jail bars surrounding her. That's when the only familiar face appeared in the room, and while it was a relief, she only knew bad things would come from it; come from him.

She helplessly mewled underneath him, arching her back. Her panties were once again removed, and her legs were parted. She shook her head, protesting silently. It was cold. Sticky strands dribbled down her nether regions, sliding down her thighs and onto the bed.

Her legs were lifted up and held beside her small stomach. The familiar sensation of something inside her stung through her body. Weight was applied to the top of her body, and the warmth of him began colliding with her hips.

She exhaled sharply through her nose, before hiding behind her hair again. His lips were against her cheeks, the only barrier being her jet black locks against the side of her face. 

His hands firmly gripped her thighs, barely even allowing her to squirm, not that she had the energy to.

" If you just didn't push me . . . why do you make me hurt you ? "

She didn't respond, and even if she could, she wouldn't have an answer. 

Keep your mouth shut, keep your mouth shut, keep your mouth shut.

His tongue was like a burred tendril, lapping at her exposed skin. She felt the weight of him on her, and she felt warm but in the worst way. 

Warm should be a feeling that is embraced. Warm is cuddling by the fireplace with a cup of chamomile tea, warm is wearing fuzzy slippers in the wintertime, warm is the sweet kisses of your mother. But this was so uncomfortably **_warm_**.

Her body laid collapsed against the bed, and her insides felt like they had experienced a shift. The baby nestling inside of her, because the baby's mother was its only comfort. Space Cadet had no comfort.

He bent back up onto his knees, spreading her legs to the sides of his hips. The rhythmic soft slaps between their bodies was the only thing Space Cadet could hear. His breathing was audible as well. It was like an orchestra that could only preform cacophonies.

Her head jerked from one side to the other, gasping. She wanted out, she wanted away. She wanted safe, she wanted okay. This was none of those things. All of this was wrong, painted in big, red letters. There was no pleasure behind this, no true pleasure that spawned from emotional connection, but from animalistic instinct.

She was limp in his grasp as she was lifted from the bed. Her arms went around his neck, burrowing her head into his shoulder. Gravity did most of the work, bouncing her along him. She felt herself quivering around his - sighing into his neck.

" God - fuck - . . . "

She couldn't tell if she said that or if he did. Either way, someone spoke. Her nails dug into his back, and she couldn't contain the sloppy, lazy saliva from dribbling out her lips. Her brain just **_couldn't_** -. She whimpered as his hand gripped around her ass.

She whined like a helpless puppy in his arms, but the whimpering was not a thing that would stop him. It only seemed to encourage him. She felt her face becoming very wet; her cheeks, her mouth, her eyes . . . her neck, her chest.

Her legs twitched along his back and his sides, barely being able to squeeze onto him. That did not matter, as his hands held her up by her thighs.

She couldn't tell how fast he was going, ore even if he was thrusting into her at all. Her hands tangled themselves into her hair. Each lock felt like tiny handcuffs on her fingers. She was pulled back and his lips collided with hers. Once . . . twice . . . how many times ?

She contracted around him again, causing him to groan. She couldn't stop her body from reacting under his touch; was that a bad thing ? She didn't like this, that's a given; but why was her body trembling and quivering because of him ?

She wanted it to be over. She wanted to sleep.

It was a big day for them, so wouldn't it be obvious that they needed to sleep ? That was quite possibly the most coherent thought she had that night. The rest seemed like muttled garble, ranging between ' No, Stop ' and wanting to disappear. She wanted to leave, but no, she was trapped there. She was trapped forever.

It felt like her insides had melted, as she ragdolled in his grasp. She couldn't help but let off a wince at this uncomfortably warm sensation crawling all over her body. It was like hot goosebumps, smelted nails dragging their way along her sensitive body. 

Space Cadet was flopped face first onto the bed, squishing her cheek into the pillows. She let off a soft hum as the sensation of pressure was relieved; he had exited her. Her hips were lifted up, and that sharp pain came back as he was thrust back inside her. It seemed she was stuffed deeper and deeper into the sheets from the back, and all she could do was simply take it. Shutters escaped her throat as she heard the slamming between their bodies.

She began coughing, choking on the saliva that was rushing out of her throat. It was like she was drowning on land, and that she would constantly continue to drown. There was no escape, no way out. It was like trying to swim with concrete shoes, trying to breathe in space, trying to live when you're already dying.

She was jerked up by her hair, and she coughed once more. He was talking to her, but there was no way she could understand what he was saying. Her eyes were fluttering shut, and her body couldn't hold itself up.

She was held against his chest by her neck as he continued to rut into her. She was able to steady her breathing, shallow her breathing, as he continued. His breathy groans echoed in her ears before everything became warm inside her. It was a disgusting warm, and uncomfortable warm.

She was back on the bed, under the blankets, and that uncomfortable warm stayed beside her all night. The uncomfortable warm was a presence that loomed over her, watching her like an omnipotent god. The uncomfortable warm was a part of her now, whether he was there or not.


	13. *•.¸🌠 chαptєr twєlvє. α mσthєr's lσvє 🌠¸.•*

October Thirtieth, Nineteen Eighty - Three

Honolulu, O'ahu, Hawai'i, U.S.A

The Turtle Bay Resort

🌠

( SLIGHTLY GRAPHIC DEPICTIONS OF A THREATENED MISCARRIAGE; MAY BE TRIGGERING TO SOME )

They had just gotten back to the hotel room after going to dinner together. She had felt awful all day. She had felt awful everyday since their wedding night. She could barely remember a thing after Nancy's speech. All she remembered was waking up, feeling disgusting. That was a given, since it was obvious that Steve had his way with her.

Her stomach had been cramping all day. She had been told by her doctor that it was rather normal. It was because her uterus was expanding, and the baby was growing. The baby was healthy at the last appointment, which was a great thing. Hell, Space Cadet wasn't exactly thrilled to be in ths predicament, but . . . it was kind of exciting ?

Her morning sickness had really kicked it up a notch though. It was very hard to enjoy the beach trips, because the heat, in combination with the noises of laughing teenagers and squealing kids, as well as the in - your - face smell of the ocean, made the outside a very smelly and obnoxious place to be. She would simply stay, nauseous, under the beach umbrella, on her towel, while Steve went to the water, or came back with food.

She knew she needed to head to the bathroom, before she urinated all over herself. These cramps made it very hard to have full control over her bladder. At least she was wearing a dress, and a pad, so when she had a tiny accident, her pad was able to capture it.

She went to the bathroom before hiking up her dress and pulling down her underwear. It would be nice to ask for a heating pad, or head a few buildings down to the pharmacy and buy one. Maybe the heat will ease her cramps. That's when she saw it . . . blood.

Spotting was normal, yeah. She could just be spotting. She's spotted before; what would be different about it this time ? It's just a little blood because her uterus is growing. It wasn't dark blood, so it was okay . . . right ? Everything was okay.

She used the toilet before getting back up to wash her hands. These cramps hurt, but they were normal. Why was it so hard to convince herself that this was normal and everything would be okay ? She was just being paranoid. The doctor told her that she would feel it and that it would be okay.

Space Cadet reached for the doorknob, her fingers couldn't help but to tremble as she started to twist the knob.

That's when Steve knocked on the door.

" God, could you be any slower ? " he groaned. " I'm about to piss my pants. "

Something wasn't right. She pulled her dress back up and pulled her underwear back down before sitting back on the toilet. There was more blood coming, and it didn't seem to be stopping. Something definitely wasn't right.

Her baby wasn't okay.

She couldn't stop herself from crying. She wasn't bawling her eyes out, but tears were running down her face. She couldn't go out there, he wouldn't understand.

Steve would definitely be angry with her, for losing their baby. That means they did all of this for nothing. That means he could go back to everything, but considering the stigma behind divorce and the fact that his family would never let him leave - he was trapped with her too.

This was supposed to be easy; how could she have possibly fucked it all up ?

She couldn't go out there, but if there was something wrong, if something happened . . . she had to.

Space Cadet lifted herself off the toilet, flushing the blood down the drain. She got all of her clothes back on before washing her hands once again. She began to splash her water on her face, wiping away the mascara she was wearing. She wiped her face on the hotel towel before opening the door.

Steve quickly shoved past her, unbuckling his belt and unzipping his zipper. He stopped amidst grabbing onto his underwear to get everything out so her could take a leak to glare at her, still in the doorway.

" The hell are you looking at ? " he asked. " Go away, I have to pee. "

She felt the tears beginning to come out of her eyes again, before she turned away, biting her thumb. Space Cadet attempted to stifle the sobs that were coming up.

He had stopped paying attention to her, going back to his business, before finishing up and washing his hands. He pushed past her again, before turning to face her in the doorway.

" You've been standing there like a dumbass for the past four minutes, " he started. " What is your problem ? "

Space Cadet looked up from the ground, continuing to cry. She couldn't help but to cry slightly more when Steve scoffed and shook his head at her.

He came closer before grabbing her shoulders and shaking her.

" Are you fucking hysteric ? " he asked.

" I'm bleeding !! " she sobbed. " I'm bleeding and it's kinda a lot !! "

" The hell does that mean ? " he asked. " You're bleeding ? "

" I'm bleeding !! " she cried. " We need to go to the hospital !! "

" What does that **_mean_** ? " he asked again.

" I - It - It's like c - c - coming out, and it's a lot - t - t, " she huffed. " I th - thi - think I - I - I lost th - the baby. "

" You **_fucking_** **_lost_** the baby ? " he snapped.

He tossed her back and began to pace along the floor, running his hands through his hair. He was muttering under his breath but he was speaking far too fast to understand what he was saying.

" I - I didn't mean to !! " she cried.

" Did you stick something up there you shouldn't of ? " he asked.

" No !! " she argued.

" Did you fall at all today ? " he asked.

" **_No_** **_!!_** " she exclaimed.

" Did you eat something you shouldn't have ? " he asked. " Did you run into something too hard ? "

" **_No_** **_!!_** " she shouted.

He covered his ears before kicking the bedpost. He was still continuing to talk to himself, asking her why she was so stupid, and how she could have possibly failed at the one thing she was made for.

She was asking herself that too.

" God fucking damn, " he said. " Fuck !! "

Space Cadet leaned against the doorframe. She knew he was going to be pissed about this.

" Well, let's go, " he said. " I guess. "

Both of them got ready to head back out again, before calling a taxi out in the lobby, where they waited in silence for around twenty minutes. When the taxi finally arrived, they went outside to see a heavyset man inside.

" Aye, where are you guys going ? " the driver asked.

" The hospital, " Steve said. " And can you hurry ? It's kind of an emergency. "

The driver turned and began to drive to the hospital.

Steve opened his wallet and began to fork money into the slot, around twenty dollars. He shut the slot before leaning against the door, looking out at the window.

Space Cadet scooted over, leaning herself on him. She needed a hug - some form of love. She didn't care who it was from, she just knew she needed it. She was a mess, she was bleeding, and she could've lost the only good thing to come out of this marriage. She had lost the only person she would have loved no matter what. 

He pushed her off and mumbled something that was definitely along the lines of ' Get Off Of Me '.

There was no love here in this taxi.

It wasn't a long drive, but they definitely wouldn't have been able to walk there. Steve and Space Cadet left the taxi, hearing some sort of ' goodbye ' and ' good luck ' from the driver, before heading in to the emergency room.

Steve sat down in a chair, before motioning to Space Cadet to go and sign herself in.

She walked to the front desk, signing her name. She paused putting her pen down to the paper after signing ' Jennifer '. She almost signed ' Chang ' but that wasn't her name anymore. She thought for a moment; how was she going to make this signature hers ?

She wrote down ' Harrington ', before dotting her the ' I ' with a star. That was good. She wrote down the time, and the date, before getting to the reason why she was there. It was embarrassing and everyone was going to see why she was there. Shit. Well, there was no way she was going to be able to cover it up, especially if she began to bleed through her dress.

She finally wrote, " Possible Miscarriage ".

Space Cadet turned, to see Steve reading an issue of ' Home and Gardens ', a woman with a sick toddler, and a teenager, an elderly man and his wife ( and Space Cadet couldn't tell whether the woman or the man was the sick one ), and a group of boys, where one had his leg bone sticking out of his shin ( it was obvious who needed to be there in that case ).

She sat next to Steve, twiddling her thumbs and peaking over Steve's shoulder to see what he was reading. He was on a page about playgrounds and how you could incorporate them nicely into tour backyard.

" Do you think they would've liked to swing ? " Space Cadet asked.

Her voice was soft, and low, as to not attract attention to their conversation.

" Will you shut up ? " he whispered.

" I'm just asking - " she started.

" Well, nobody asked you to start talking. " he said.

The door swung open, and a woman came out with a clipboard.

" Bane Kaekoa, " the woman called.

The boys gathered their banged up friend before carrying him to the door, where the nurse gasped and muffled a swear before taking him to the back.

Space Cadet giggled. That was something that happened a lot when she was at the Wheeler's; Mike and his friends would be on their bikes and have to drag in one of themselves, because they decided to make bike ramps and would scrape themselves up.

What if one day, that happens for them ? At least Space Cadet knew how to patch up a scrape or a cut.

Another cramp. She held onto her stomach and hummed quietly to herself, as she hunched over in pain. She continued to bleed and all she could hope for is that she didn't bleed everywhere.

The nurse came back out, holding the same clipboard.

" Jennifer Harrington ? " she asked.

Space Cadet stood, holding her stomach, before going to the back. She looked over her shoulder, trying to see if Steve would follow her.

He looked up from his magazine before shutting the pages and getting up fromt he chair. He shook his head before following her into the back, and behind a curtain into a room. Space Cadet got into the bed, laying back.

Steve sat in a chair, biting the inside of his cheek.

A doctor came and greeted them, introducing himself with a name Space Cadet surely couldn't pronounce. He was nice though.

" So you think you had a miscarriage ? " the doctor asked.

Space Cadet nodded.

" I'm bleeding like, more than I think I should be, " Space Cadet explained. " And like, my stomach, it's like cramping. "

" How bad is the cramping ? " he asked.

" It's really bad, " she explained. " Like . . . tight, squeezing. "

" We can preform an ultrasound, " he reassured. " Pelvic test, and a pregnancy test. "

A pelvic test was something Space Cadet was the least comfortable with. She didn't want to feel the feeling of someone's fingers inside her, she was already uncomfortable with Steve's being there and they were married. She felt herself tense.

" C - Can we do the ultrasound and pregnancy test first ? " she asked. " We can do the pelvic test last if we still have to. "

" You're making this harder than it has to be, " Steve said.

" If that's what you feel most comfortable doing, Missus Harrington, " the doctor interrupted. " We can do it that way. "

" Please, " Space Cadet requested. 

The doctor left the room, leaving Steve and Space Cadet alone together.

" Why couldn't you just let him do what he needed to do ? " he asked.

" I am, " Space Cadet argued. " I'm just doing it in the order I'm ready for. "

He didn't argue any further, surprisingly, but it was probably because the doctor came back with a sonographer.

" Can you lift your dress, please ? " the doctor asked.

Space Cadet lifted the dress above her slightly protruding stomach, before the sonographer squeezed a blue, very cold gel onto her stomach. She placed the doppler on Space Cadet's stomach, rolling it along in attempt to find the fetus.

Finally, she stopped seeing the bleeding, and the fetus itself . . . but it moved. Even Steve stood from his chair, upon seeing it move.

" Do you feel that ? " he asked.

Space Cadet focused on her stomach, attempting to feel something.

" Y - Yeah . . . " she answered. " Kinda. "

" What the hell ? " Steve asked. " I thought you said you - "

" I thought I did too, " Space Cadet interrupted.

" Oooh . . . look at that, " the sonographer said.

She dragged her finger along the screen, over a small black spot.

" That's a tear in the placenta, " the sonographer explained.

" Does that mean we're going to lose our baby ? " Space Cadet asked.

" Well, maybe, " the doctor said. " You might be having what's called a ' threatened miscarriage '. "

" Wha - What does that mean ? " she asked.

Neither Space Cadet or Steve have ever heard of that. It wasn't something even mentioned in Sex Ed; they briefly mentioned pregnancy as well as stuff like abortions ( which were strongly frowned upon ) and miscarriage, but that was it. They knew that they happened, but not much else.

" Sometimes, the uterus has trouble processing the pregnancy, so you can begin to have a miscarriage, " the doctor explained. " But your pregnancy is still viable. Your placenta started to tear, see ? "

Both of them nodded.

" But decided to stop tearing and keep the baby where they're at, " the doctor explained. " Sometimes you will continue to miscarry, but a lot of the time, you'll go on to have a normal pregnancy. "

" So is my baby okay ? " Space Cadet asked.

The sonographer began to fiddle with the equipment, bringing up soundwaves. She played a soft ' lub - lub ' noise from the equipment.

" That noise is their heartbeat, " the sonographer reassured. " That means that they're definitely okay right now. "

" So my baby's okay ? " Space Cadet asked.

The doctor nodded, a smile coming to his face.

" But, if you continue to bleed, please come back, " he urged. " For now, let it run its course. "


	14. *•.¸🌠 chαptєr thírtєєn. sєgα sunsєt 🌠¸.•*

October Thirty - First, Nineteen Eighty - Three

Honolulu, O'ahu, Hawai'i, U.S.A

The Turtle Bay Resort

🌠

Space Cadet curled up on the couch, spooning one of the pillows she had on the bed. Her cramps hadn't gotten better, but they surely hadn't gotten worse. She wasn't bleeding nearly as much either. These were all good signs, since now she knew that the baby was okay. She just felt . . . shitty . . . weak. She was laying on the couch, watching the cooking channel on the fuzzy television screen.

Steve came back from getting ice, he stopped right before he walked in front of the T.V, holding the bucket of ice. He stood, looking around the room.

It was obvious he didn't know what to say, and was just looking for a way to talk to Space Cadet without . . . well, overstepping. What was he supposed to say in a situation like that ?

" So uh . . . " he started. " Is . . . it okay ? "

Space Cadet nodded. She could only assume it was okay, until she goes to her next doctor's appointment, unless she sees it in the toilet before then. She hoped she wouldn't have to, because she would feel horrible seeing it . . . not being able to help it or save it.

Steve nodded, muttering ' okay ' under his breath. He bit his bottom lip, swaying on his feet. He put the ice down next to the T.V, before crossing his arms.

She glanced at him before looking back towards the T.V. Space Cadet squeezed the pillow closer to herself, remaining silent. Both of them were silent.

" You watching ' The Frugal Gourmet ' ? " he asked.

She nodded and her eye contact to the T.V didn't break.

" What's he making ? " he asked.

" I don't know, " she said. " You're sure asking a lot of questions. "

" Shut up, " Steve snapped.

He sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. He shook his head and looked around the room again, biting his bottom lip again.

" Sorry. " he apologized.

Space Cadet didn't say anything. There wasn't really anything she could say. She and Steve didn't have casual conversations; they argued, they fought - he would make her cry, but they didn't communicate. It's like neither of them knew how.

Steve and Space Cadet knew how to express how they felt; for sure. They did not know how to understand these feelings in a healthy way. It wasn't like they really could know how; Steve's dad was an emotionally absent jerk, his mom was a flaming bitch, Don was a raging asshole, and Sunny was a repressed slave. Both of them, no matter how much anyone tried to deny it, they were simply teenagers, with barely any direction, and with no knowledge on how to face their feelings.

" Are you cold ? " he asked.

She shook her head. It was pretty chilly, considering it was cloudy outside and the beach wasn't really a hotspot for today. It seemed to be a tropical storm headed Hawai'i's way. The only thing she could hope for is that their flight wouldn't be delayed. She knew Steve would be pissed if they weren't back in time, he wanted to be back because he had a basketball game to practice for, and if he doesn't show up to every practice that week, he'd be on the bench ( he was going on and on about it while being drunk on wine coolers ).

He went to the couch before pulling the decorative blanket on her, tucking her into the couch.

" What are you doing ? " she asked.

" Making sure you're warm, " he said.

" I am warm, " she said.

He stepped back and clicked his tongue, before whistling. He pulled the blanket over her feet. He was looking something to keep him distracted. He was avoiding his feelings just like his father.

" What do you want to go eat later ? " he asked.

" Wanna just order pizza ? " she recommended.

" They don't deliver to hotels, " he said. " At least, I don't think they do. "

" I'm sure if we just wait out in the lobby, or I could just go get it, " Space Cadet said.

" Sit down, " Steve ordered. " I'll go wait out there. You can't move right now, right ? "

" I can move - " she started.

" Just sit down, " he repeated. " I can go get it. "

" Why are you being so nice to me ? " she asked.

He didn't respond, but honestly he probably didn't know how. Who would know how ? Well, there were definitely people out there that had a reason ' Your body's under pressure ' or ' I care about you '. She didn't think Steve cared about her body going through something traumatic, and she was sure he didn't care about her. It was probably because he felt obligated; that was reasonable.

They were both quiet.

" Are . . . you okay ? " he asked.

She nodded.

" You sure ? " he asked.

" Does it matter ? " she asked.

He didn't respond again. It didn't. He was more than likely making small talk. She was his only source of communication, unless he was gonna go and talk to some other random girl, but he was obviously married at this point. Why would he go and do that ? It wasn't like someone would want him now. Husbands and Dads weren't hot.

" What kind of pizza do you want ? " he asked.

" Pepperoni, " she responded. " Breadsticks too. "

He paused for a moment, thinking again.

" What . . . uh . . . " he stopped. " What kind of pizza does the little guy want ? "

He seemed to laugh at himself. Space Cadet wasn't really entertained. She never found him funny, or at least she never allowed herself to find him funny. He always loved to be ' Mister Funny ' and ' Mister Cool ', but she never allowed herself to see him like that, because she knew that he is an asshole and a loser. She was smart, and she saw people for who they actually are. Steven Harrington was going to be a nobody after high school. He'd probably be working the counter at a burger joint as soon as they got out, unless he went to go and work for his dad, but he showed absolute disgust towards the idea.

She hoped that he would let his pride down, and work for his dad. His dad was offering an amazing paycheck if Steve worked for him, and it wasn't Space Cadet that wanted the fancy money; she wanted him to get a good job for their baby. Then they could go to a nice school and have nice clothes, and they could do sports or go on mathletes competitions, they could have fun toys or new video games. They could have a nice life, because that is the life their baby deserved.

" I don't think they care, " Space Cadet responded. " Pizza is pizza. "

" I can order a liter of Pepsi too, " Steve suggested. " If that's what they want. "

" Do what you want, Steve, " Space Cadet said. " They'll be fine with whatever they pick. "

" Why won't you let me be nice to you ? " he asked. " You're really fucking pushing me, right now. "

" I'm sorry, " Space Cadet mindlessly apologized.

" You know what happens when you push me, " he said. " I get mad, and when I get mad I . . . "

Jesus Christ, he sounded like a toddler. She tuned out his cartoonish, ' Incredible Hulk ' style rambling. This man thought he turned into some super strong, gamma radiated badass when he got upset. He was just a guy, throwing a violent tantrum . . . but he was bigger than her . . . stronger than her.

" I know . . . " she sighed.

" I'll make sure you make it up to me later, " he said.

She couldn't quite figure out what that meant, considering she is pregnant, and he couldn't hurt her. The doctor also ordered her to refrain from sex and rigorous activity for two weeks at least. He couldn't hurt her, the baby was too big, and any trauma would be visible if he were to do anything to her.

She didn't ask questions, to refrain from pissing him off even further. Maybe it was mindless talk, just to intimidate her. It wasn't like he could slap her again.

" Look, I'm sorry . . . " he sighed.

" Stop being sorry, " she said. " I know you don't . . . it's fine. "

He sat on the couch, right in front of the pillow. Steve placed his hand on her thigh, rubbing the outside.

" I'm sorry, " he repeated.

" Why ? " she asked.

" I'm just . . . I'm fucked up, Space Cadet, " he said. " I'm really fucked up . . . I know I'm broken. I'm sorry that I'm like this, but it's just the way I am. "

" You do realize you can change that; right ? " she asked. " You don't have to be messed up. "

" Space Cadet, it's in my blood. It's like I'm poisoned, " he explained. " My dad is a grade - A asshole and it's not like my mom's any help. "

" You can learn to not be an asshole too, " Space Cadet claimed. " Don's a total jerk, and Sunny's one of the most subservient people I've met; I'm - I like to think I'm not that bad. "

" Do you think you can fix me ? " he asked.

" Steve, I'm not here to fix you, " she argued. " It's not my job to try and fix you; the only person that can fix you is yourself. "

He scoffed and grabbed onto her neck, squeezing gently, pushing her neck against the couch. Steve watched as she gasped for air. The look on his face was . . . blank. It was like his body was on autopilot.

Space Cadet couldn't help but to start coughing. She grabbed his wrist and shook her head. Space Cadet whimpered in his grasp. Her face began to pinken, due to the lack of air she was breathing.

It was like he snapped out of a trance as he let go of her neck and got up from the couch.

" I'm going to go and order the pizza, " he said. " Pepperoni, right ? "

" Mhm. " she managed.

She rubbed her neck and cleared her throat. Maybe that was the way she was going to pay. Hopefully that was it. She needed the rest, because her baby needs the rest. 

A few months ago, she could've cared less about the fetus inside her, but her feelings towards this baby were completely different now. Her feelings did a one - eighty, and now she would do anything to protect this baby, even more so now that she almost lost them. She wouldn't have known what to do if she had lost them. They were the only true good thing to come from the relationship.

Hopefully, Steve was as excited about their baby as she was, because if he were to hurt this baby . . . it would be the end of him. He wouldn't have wanted that, because while he is married, and about to become a father - he is still young and fun. He wouldn't want to leave this planet yet, because in his opinion, the party's just begun. He still had so much he wanted to do.

Space Cadet had given up that hope. This was her life now. She is a housewife, and a mom. Of course she wanted to be a mom eventually, adopting a baby with Nancy, once they settled down in a nice house on Maple, or even Cherry street. They would've loved their baby so much . . . but even then, it was a completely absurd fantasy. Nancy did **_not_** like girls.

At least, Space Cadet knew she would absolutely love the baby she and Steve were having. The only thing she could possibly hope for would be to have a little girl. She wanted to have a little girl so she could spend more time with her. She already had a name picked out - she didn't think Steve would care about that part. It was more of a woman thing, right ?

Steve returned from ordering the pizza, carrying some bottle of what was definitely alcohol. He opened the lid, before taking a drink from it, and sitting down next to Space Cadet.

Steve leaned back over her legs, holding the bottle in one hand, and squeezing her thigh with the other.

" You realize you're pretty fuckin' hot, right ? " he asked.

He couldn't have been drunk now. He literally just started drinking. How low was this man's alcohol tolerance ?

Space Cadet scooted away from him . . . again. Her breathing began to pick up. This was just like movie night over at Nancy's; the exact night she got into this situation. Her hand clutched over her chest. Her heart was pounding about a mile per minute.

" Baby, " he sighed.

Steve leaned over and hooked his arm around her shoulders. He dragged Space Cadet towards him, and she began to shed tears. He began to plant kisses on the side of her face.

" Don't cry . . . " he muttered. " There's no reason to be cryin' . . . "

" Jesus Christ . . . " she sighed.

This was going to be her life from now on.


End file.
